I FINALLY FOUND MY VOICE
by Creativity at its best
Summary: YUI'S P.O.V: They had broken me, but i wasn't going to give up. They would have to drag me down kicking and screaming. Because I wasn't giving up without a fight...
1. Chapter 1

**Thought about making about making it a crossover but thought better of it. Just letting you know:**

 **Zero Kiryu- Vampire Knight**

 **Staz Charlie Blood- Blood Lad**

 **Are a few characters that will be in this story, hope you enjoy.**

 **Before I forget:**

 **I don't own any of these anime series that I mentioned.**

 **Neither Diabolick Lovers.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I moaned and arched my back, as I rode Ayato like there was no tomorrow. With only the sheets covering my lower half, I could feel Ayato's hands squeezing my hips. He licked and sucked my nipples in time with his deep strokes. "You like that?," he asked huskily glancing up at me. As I stared into his mischievous green cat eyes, I groaned and closed my eyes in pleasure.

I grabbed his reddish brown hair, and pulled his face to my chest, as we raced through the finish line. Anyone who would have known Ayato and I, would think I was in love with him. The truth was I hated the bastard. As a matter a fact I hated all the Sakamaki brothers. I was relieved to learn that the brothers only wanted my blood and nothing else.

It was only Ayato who was persistent. So persistent that he took my innocence. Having my body was still not enough. He wanted my love and devotion.

 **I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction…**

I had a special hatred for him. On the other hand, I've learnt that you must stoop to ones knees inorder to concur. All my **"love and devotion"** was just an act to get one step closer to my goal. Which is why I was holding a needle in my hand now. I stared at his peaceful face and glared. It's a pity that a face of an angel had the personality of the devil.

One thing I knew about Ayato is that after we had sex, he was out like a light. So injecting him with a serum was not a problem. I managed to give it to all the brothers without getting caught. However Ayato was the last. Within a month they will learn what true pain is.

 **They would understand the meaning of true suffering…**

Don't worry I don't plan on poisoning them, I have something better in mind. I ran my tongue across my lips nervously, as I injected Ayato in the arm. Despite knowing that Ayato was out, I was scared.

 **If he woke up there would be hell to pay…**

Despite how I felt I had to risk it, if I truly wanted to get away from them. Besides it wasn't just about my escape…

 **It was also about my revenge…**

I stared at my reflection sadly through my closed window, and realized the Sakamaki brothers had broken me. To the point where hatred and revenge had totally consumed me.

 **Would I ever get back to being the girl I once was?.**

There were times I wanted to stick Reji in the eye with Subaru's knife, just to watch him suffer. Stab Shu repeatedly till I was soaked in his blood, kick Subaru in the groin, and watch him squirm and beg for mercy, as I did it again and again. As for Kanato and Laito I would dose them with gasoline, and light a match and watch them burn.

AYATO…

Like I said I had a special hatred for him. I didn't want to see him die instantly.

 **I wanted to watch him suffer till his last breath…**

It was only a matter of time I told myself, as I put the needle back into its holder, and hid it in my schoolbag.

 **Vengeance will be mine…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I closed the door that lead me to the roof quietly. The cool summer night air, blew lightly against my uniform, as I spotted my vampire friend Zero Kiryu. As crazy as it may seem, Zero was my best friend. We had been through hell and back, although we still had a lot of hardships in our friendship to face. For starters, we avoided hanging out with one another in public, because of Ayato's jealousy. I was forbidden to have a close friendship with any male vampires at school.

The irony of it was, a male vampire had approached me one day to be friends, and Ayato had beaten the guy to a pulp. Flashbacks of the guy's unrecognizable face came to mind. It was then I realized that Ayato was dangerous. I had never seen him that angry before. Shu was right about one thing when it came to Ayato:

Ayato could be a possessive freak.

Despite all that, Zero didn't seem to mind. Whenever we got the chance to hang out, we never took it for granted. We even went as far as using study groups, and doing assignments together to gain the upper hand. It's funny you know, to think of what Zero saw within me. I was puzzled at first as I watched our friendship blossomed, as to why he wanted to be friends with me.

So I asked him one day, and his answer touched me. He said after listening to my life story, he saw me as a strong and kind hearted person. He continued to tell me I could have chosen to be the opposite given the circumstances, but I didn't. That day I was moved to tears, because for once someone understood me. Ayato didn't come close to understanding me.

Yet Zero saw right through me.

As time went by I understood him.

When Zero and I first met, I realized that he had a chip on his shoulder. When I asked him about it, he had finally broke down, and admitted that he was still hung up, over a girl that had rejected him for another vampire.

To see Zero so torn made me realize something:

 **Not all vampires were sadistic and cruel.**

There were those that were more human than beast.

This was one thing that had drawn me to Zero. He was a pure bred like the Sakamaki brothers, yet he was able to express love. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with Zero Kiryu. What we both have is a mutual respect, and a brother sister love for one another. "So…" Zero mumbled enough for me to hear "Were you successful in giving Ayato the serum?."

I sat next to him and grinned. "It was a success." "Good." Was the only thing he said, and went back to reading his book. It was Zero who had managed to get his hands on the serum, since my activity out of the Sakamaki mansion was limited. I still remembered the day when he handed it to me, he asked if I was sure I wanted to do this. He reminded me the affects were irreversible, and any vampire will kill anyone that did that kind of damage to them.

I had snatched it out of his hand and said that there was no turning back.I stared at the moon blankly, as I wondered what would be my next move. "I almost forgot to tell you," Zero said interrupting my thoughts. "My other friend I told you about is suppose to start classes today." "I totally forgot! What's his name? I don't think you had told me before."

"I'll save that bit of info for when you meet him." He grinned wickedly. **"Oh come on Zero!,"** I protested thinking that he was being ridiculous. "Why put so much mystery behind this guy?, unless he's some legendary badass vampire, I don't understand why you're keeping him a mystery." Zero grinned and remained silent. I checked my watch. **"Shit!,"** I said scrambling to get to my feet. "Five minutes till history class!, see you later Zero."

I said rushing off. "See ya," he said going back to his book. I made it my duty to not be late for class, especially when Ayato and I were in the same one. He was as sharp as a meddling neighbor, and I couldn't risk him suspecting me of anything. I sprinted down the corridor, and made a left to run head first into someone.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

 **So this was Ryoutei Academy…**

I thought to myself as I walked down the spacious halls. I stared at school's expensive architecture, already bored out of my mind. Great I had a semester with boring rich kids, who thought the world revolved around them. At least I had my buddy Zero to get through this. As I thought about him, I realized he probably was in class. He was the total opposite of me.

I was known to be the world's biggest slacker. I sighed to myself. Time to make a change in attitude Staz. My brother and I had a deal:

If I wanted to become the next demon king, I needed to complete high school. That's why he got me enrolled in this Academy. To rule the demon world was no joking matter. You had to be brilliant in mind, and fighting skill if you wanted to be on top. That's why my brother was the demon king for today. You had to create a balance within yourself Braz would say.

What Braz didn't know, was that it would take more than good grades for me to find my balance. Fuyumi (a girl I loved) flashed in my mind, as I shoved my hands in my pockets moodily. Unknown to my brother, Fuyumi left me feeling like a drunk when it came to balance. I had fell head over heels for her, and she had rejected me. I leaned up against a wall now, no longer interested in getting to class.

I peered out a window staring at the school court, that seemed empty and peaceful. Whoever said love was a funny thing, knew what they were talking about. It's not the rejection that bothered me, but the fact that I had allowed myself to open up and become vulnerable to her.

Fuyumi had turned out to be more than I had expected, and not in a good way. It's one thing if you love a woman, and she doesn't return your feelings. It's a whole other thing if she pretends to love you, and decides to throw your love away like garbage. It had left me numb and hating love.

Even If I despised Fuyumi now, a part of me still loved her. That is what ate away at me.

 **Staz Charlie Blood didn't do vulnerable.**

 **Yet here I was…**

Another reason to be at Ryoutei Academy, I thought to myself going around the corner. Who knew?, I maybe finally able to get her out of my system… My thoughts were interrupted, by someone running smack into my chest, followed by papers scattering around me. As the paper blizzard cleared, I saw a blonde haired girl on her knees, attempting to pick up the papers.

I mumbled an apology, and knelt down and helped her gather them up. As I did, I got a whiff of her scent. I almost doubled back in fright at the strong allure. I felt as if it was drawing me in. I ceased my movements, and took a good look at her. She was a petite average looking girl, with the most innocent sherbet pink eyes I had ever seen.

I had to admit:

 **I was attracted to her.**

"Um can I have my papers please." She asked snapping me out of my stupor.

"Oh… sorry." I said about to hand her the papers, when something caught my eye.

"My blood sucking boyfriend is incapable of love, and will never understand it, but then again vampires don't understand that emotion." I read aloud. Without warning the paper was snatched out of my hands. "You know that's a very biased statement." I drawled standing up now. **"Who the fuck asked you?."** The blonde hissed at me, clearly pissed at me reading her stuff.

"Hey I'm just saying." I shrugged. "I admit some of us are assholes, but not all of us are. But hey if he is, why not dumb the guy?." **"And what?, date someone like you?."** The blonde scoffed. As soon as she realized what she said she covered her mouth. I grinned showing my fangs.

 **Too late to take it back blondie…**

"Not a bad idea."

"You wish." She sneered at me.

"You'll never get the chance, because Ayato Sakamaki will kick your ass so bad, you'll wish you never met me." The next thing I knew, I felt myself pulling her into me, as I inhaled her scent and whispered " **After class I'm going to find out who's this Ayato Sakamaki and kick his ass. Just because he sounds like a real prick to me."** With that I let go of her, and continued walking.

As I walked away leaving her stunned, I realize her scent lingered on me. If anyone could see me now, they would see me grinning like an idiot.

 **Finally Ryoutei Academy was getting interesting…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

" **Hey Ayato,"** a blonde female vampire student, said seductively in Ayato's ears. As I peeped over my novel at both of them, I could see Ayato's gaze linger on the girl's curvy body appreciatively. "Nice to see you too Shelly." I stiffened in disgust, as I felt Ayato's arm tighten around my waist. He always did that when I sat next to him, while he spoke to another girl.

I think he did it to make me jealous.

 **Well Ayato good luck with that.**

 **You're going to need it.**

What his fangirls didn't know, was beneath that handsome face, was an arrogant, self-centered, son of a bitch. I was about to block out Ayato and the blonde mentally, and their silent flirtation, when I spotted the guy I bumped into in the hall earlier. As he strolled across the school court yard never taking his eyes off me, I literally flinched.

 **Holy shit!, he really meant what he said!.**

I could hear my heart hammer in my chest as he drew closer.

Thinking back of when we just met, I realized if he challenged Ayato I had to keep my side of the bargain.

(Part of the flashback I didn't mention in chapter 2)

 **FLASHBACK**

"After class I'm going to find out who's this Ayato Sakamaki, and kick his ass. Just because he sounds like a real prick to me. Let's make a bet, if I win, I get to know you better, and … I get to suck your blood." "And if I win," I challenged. "You will forget you ever met me." "Then it's a deal." He grinned as his blood shot eyes shone with eagerness.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I blocked my line of vision with my book. If there was anytime I could disappear now would be the time.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I took a good look at the pink haired guy who was busy flirting with the blonde. **This pink haired asshole was suppose to be my challenge?.** My grin widened when the girl sitting next to him eyes met with mine. Judging by her expression, she seemed shocked that I was approaching.

Good that's what I wanted.

I wanted her to see I was a man of my word.

Standing in front of them now, I slowly removed the book from her hands. "I've been watching you across the yard, and you seem bored. A bit of advice if you want to really start having some fun, stop hanging out with douche bags." I said, as her face turned different shades of red.

As I stared at her boyfriend with a smug look on my face. "Shelly why don't you take Yui for a little walk." Her boyfriend stated nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off me. I watched as Yui obediently got up, and followed Shelly. "Wow," I said scornfully. "You really sell the whole dominance and submission act. You tell her to jump, she asks how high?."

" **Who do you think you are"** her boyfriend growled getting in my face. **"You dirty looking emo."** "I'm guessing that dirty little emo can kick your ass any day." I grinned smugly. " **Let's do this right here, right now!."** Ayato exclaimed capturing the attention of students that were nearby. This guy was begging to get his ass kicked. I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off pretty boy's face.

"You get the first move. I want everyone to witness what happens when a disgusting lowly vampire challenge alpha males." He laughed, as he stretched forth his right hand and a sword appeared "You think you're the only strong vampire around here don't you?." I sneered extending my magical energy from around my body letting it surround him.

" **You're dealing with Staz Charlie Blood, NOW FEEL THE PAIN, AS I CRUSH YOUR HEART!."** I said darkly as extended my right hand, suddenly closing it in a fist. I watched as he screamed and dropped to his knees. **"THAT'S RIGHT!,"** I exclaimed enjoying his suffering. "It's called heart construction zip!." Suddenly he bowed his head, as he stopped screaming.

The entire school was watching now. Some in awe, some in fear, and some in pure pleasure. Suddenly Ayato slowly raised his head laughing at me.

 **What the fuck?.**

 **My technique didn't work?!.**

 **What was going on here?.**

As he got to his feet, I noticed his eyes stared back at me mockingly. "Your petty attacks don't work on me. Your pathetic heart construction zip, the chew chew technique, even the vampire Tetsuzanko. I know all those techniques."

Without warning he disappeared before my eyes. Before I could figure out where he would appear, I felt something pierce my flesh, through my right shoulder blade from the back. I cried out in pain, as I went down on one knee. I groaned as he pulled out his sword. **"You feel that punk?!."** He exclaimed in triumph, as my blood gushed out.

" **That's the feeling of defeat. NOW DIE!."** He exclaimed raising his sword to strike me fatally.

The sword never got to strike me in time…

The sword hit the ground as it made a sharp sound echoed on the courtyard. "Your going to have to do better, if you're going to get rid of me!." I shouted from above. I had activated my magic in the knick of time. I was floating above him, as my magic surrounded me like a protective force field. I was badly injured, which meant my magic was dangerously low. It was now or never to take this guy out.

I teleported in front of him, and used the last bit of my strength giving him an uppercut. That was my playback payback technique. I hit him so hard that he spat blood, as he sailed backwards in midair. Within less than a second, he was hurling to the ground. I stood there for a moment, just staring at his unconscious form. I could hear the murmurs going around the courtyard, as my eyes never left his body.

When I finally decided to look up, my gaze fell on amazed sherbet pink eyed that I had seen before.

Fierce blood shot eyes stared back at innocent sherbet pink…

Neither one of us looked away.

 **Neither one of us couldn't…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **What the fuck were you thinking?!,"** Zero exclaimed in irritation, as he changed my bandages. "Actually I wasn't, yet it was totally worth it." I winced in pain. I glanced at the old expensive grandfather clock. It was midnight. It was only a matter of time before I heal.

That was one of the benefits of being a pure bred vampire. "You need to remember Staz, Ryoutei Academy isn't the Academy of low lives. A lot of these students are gifted, and are of the upper class just like you." Zero spoke while looking out into his court yard.

I had made an agreement with Zero before I had enrolled in the Academy, to live with him in his mansion, since I didn't have any relatives living nearby. "Oh yeah," I stated stubbornly glancing at his back. "Name one." "Ok," Zero said turning to me. "Ayato Sakamaki.

Do you know who his father is?. His father is Karl Heinz, and I think you got lucky in beating one of his sons." Karl Heinz?... Where did I hear that name before?. " **You really don't know who Karl Heinz is?."** Zero asked in disbelief. "Not that I remember." I shrugged standing up now.

"Well you should. Karl Heinz was once a well feared man in the demon world, back in your dad's day." "That explains why he's not remembered. So he's a has been." I sighed bored with our conversation. "Far from it. He was up for the title of demon king years ago, but he disappeared from the demon world without a trace."

"Your point is?." I yawned. "Careful who you mess with. Karl Heinz strength and fighting skill is legendary. So it won't be a surprise if his sons are the same." Zero explained. "I'll believe it when I see it." I answered casually heading for the stairs. "As far as I'm concerned the Sakamaki's are weak. Besides I only challenged Ayato, because he has something I want."

"What could he possibly have that you-you know what forget it." Zero sighed too tired to reason with me. **You have no idea Zero…** At that moment I pictured her (Yui) innocent face and her scent. As I stared at the expensive chandelier, I wondered to myself what really attracted me to the girl I met in the hall. It was more than her scent and beauty, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I decided as I saw my room up ahead, that I needed to get to the bottom of this. My eyes widened suddenly in realization.

 **I had won the bet with her…**

As I slowly turned the doorknob, I realized I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

 **(Ayato's P.O.V)**

"Hold still Ayato," I heard Yui's gentle voice murmur, as she placed a bag of ice under my chin.

 **I couldn't fucking believe it…**

 **I had lost…**

I lay in my bed wounded, as Yui tried her best to ease my pain. The emotional pain that I felt right now was nothing compared to the physical one.

 **I felt humiliated…**

 **Somehow put in my place….**

I had a broken jaw, two teeth that were cracked, a swollen face, and a wicked headache that wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

 **FUCK…**

This guy really did a number on me.

 **That name…**

 **Staz Charlie Blood…**

 **I've heard it before….**

 **But where?.**

I finally opened my eyes to stare at Yui. Her blonde hair had fallen over her eyes, as she continued to hold the bag of ice under my chin. As I stared at her, I thought of our relationship. I knew I could be sadistic, sometimes downright cruel, even twisted.

Yet recently, I had a change of heart towards Yui. Yui tucked her hair behind her ears on the left side, as she switched hands. I raised my left hand slowly, and cupped her cheek. Her gaze drifted to mine. It had been two years, since Yui had been brought to our home.

Despite everything that my brothers and I had put her through, she seemed to remain firm in what she believed in. She believed in God and faith, something I didn't understand. She seemed to be somehow more confident and determined. I first noticed this when Kanato and her were practicing to sword fighting. Kanato had her on the ground, with his sword by her throat.

Thinking that she would surrender, she managed to get Kanato in one blow on his knees. That was the day I noticed Yui Kormori had changed. There were times she was vulnerable, but the thing was she wasn't so much anymore. When it came to the new Yui, I'm a bit hesitant.

 **This was new territory…**

However, new Yui or not, there was still a side of me that felt guilty of how I treated her. So I came to a decision that I would turn a new leaf. I know it would take time, because old habits die hard. I wanted Yui not just for her blood…

 **I wanted her love….**

And I was afraid she wouldn't give it to me.

 **So I decided…**

It was now or never to ask her a particular question. Hopefully she would give me an honest answer.

 **I needed to know…**

"Yui" I said softly. "Yes Ayato" she responded.

"What do you think of me?." My eyes widened in shock, as I saw her flinch for a split second. "Your stubborn," she slowly started. "Yet your one of the most loyal, and courageous men I know. I feel so lucky to be with you." I watched as a blushed.

 **So she loves me…**

I squeezed her cheek gently, and tried to smile. "You don't know how that makes me feel Yui." **"How touching,"** a certain mocking baritone voice said from behind us. Yui and I turned to see Laito. "Look how the mighty have fallen." "Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"After watching you getting your ass kicked so badly, I decided to do some sleuthing about this guy. You're not going to believe what I found out." Ignoring the pain, I pushed forward supporting my body weight with my elbows, eagered to know what he had learnt.

"For starters, your enemy is from royal status from the underworld. He's from the blood family." Laito explained. I growled in irritation. That explains his technique and enormous strength. "It gets worse Ayato, his brother is currently the demon king, just like their father Richardz Blood." "That's the guy who beat Dad to the throne years ago."

I answered lost in thought. For the first time I felt nervous about another vampire. So Staz Charlie Blood wasn't a bottom beater after all, I mean I had certainly learnt that last night. (Remember its midnight). He was practically royalty. What bothered me was why I had he made me his target?.

 **Was it revenge for what happened between his father and mine?.**

Whatever it was, I didn't like him.

Which means I needed to find a way to get rid of him. I slowly turned to look at Yui whose face had instantly turned red.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

 **Oh God…**

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment, as if I was caught in the cookie jar. Ayato was good at reading my feelings, and I had a feeling he knew what I had on my mind.

 **I was thinking about this Staz guy…**

The last thing I wanted was Ayato to become jealous over another vampire. "I think that Staz guy is trouble." I spoke up trying to distract Ayato. "Look at how he attacked Ayato. He seems like a low life to me." Ayato grinned pleased at my response.

 **That was a close one…**

 **So Staz was from the elite…**

I never would have guessed. I took the bag of ice away from Ayato, since the ice had melted. I quickly excused myself to get some more. As I stared at the Sakamaki's portraits, my mind was brought back to the question that Ayato asked me. I was taken aback by his humbled question.

I didn't think that the great mighty Ayato could be humbled.

I wondered what brought that on…

I smiled to myself now. Whatever the case, that narcisstic idiot was getting what he deserved.

 **That's right:**

 **I was overjoyed that someone had the balls to walk right up to Ayato, and smash him in the face.**

 **Maybe that Staz guy wasn't that bad after all…**

He certainly someone that was worth getting to know.

I could tell Staz was a bit over confident, but yet he seemed…

I sighed as I climbed back up the stairs.

Only time will tell…

Suddenly it hit me.

 **I HAD LOST THE BET!.**

 **Which meant…**

 **I placed my hands on my neck.**

 **I suddenly wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow….**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

As I met up with Zero in our usual spot, I felt pretty happy right now. Ayato was not only wounded, but suspended from school for a week. No Ayato meant more freedom at school. "You seem pretty happy tonight." Zero noted staring up at the moon.

He had taken off his jacket since the night was warm. "What's not to like?," I grinned back at him. "If you were stuck with the devil, and given a week off from him you'll feel the same way too. " Zero chuckled at my response. "While you're on a roll," Zero stated turning to face me now.

"You might want to hear this. I did some snooping around like you asked and-." He paused. "And," I leaned forward eager to know. "You ready for this?," he asked as his expression turned to worry. " I can handle it, just tell me ." I whispered.

" **Your old man is alive."**

We both just stared at one another in silence.

 **So he was alive after all…**

All this time I thought he was dead.

" **That fucking asshole left me."** I said aloud, as I clenched my fist in anger. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet Yui." Zero pleaded shaking me a little by the shoulder. "Don't give in to the anger and hatred. We don't know why he did what he did." **"Fuck what he did!."** I barked.

" **What kind of father leaves an innocent girl at the mercy at six sadistic vampires huh?!."** Before I could continue to rant, Zero turned in the opposite direction, as if he sensed someone. "Am I interrupting?." Staz asked. "No your right time." Zero answered. " **What the fucks going on?!."** I questioned Zero in disbelief at seeing Staz. **"This prick is your mysterious friend?!."**

I protested in realization pointing an accusing finger at Staz. "What's got your panties in a knot?." Staz drawled. "Oh good you two know one another." Zero said casually glanced at his watch. "Will talk about your Dad's location later, I'm late for class."

With that he teleported out of sight.

When I get my hands on Zero, I swear to God I was going to stake him. I glanced over at Staz who seemed to be… studying me. "Why are you so guarded?." He suddenly inquired. "I don't know." I shrugged. "Why are you so stupid?." "You know I never got your name." he said ignoring my insult. "Yui Komori," I sighed sitting down now. "My name's-" "I know who you are." I rudely interrupted.

"You know you don't have to go through with the bet if you don't want to." He stated sitting next to me. "No," I said taking off my jacket. "And pass up the opportunity to make you look bad?, I don't think so." I grinned wickedly now. His blood shot eyes sparkled with excitement, as he looked me in the eye. **"You won't be so smug when I'm through with you."** He warned. I didn't respond. Instead I raised my left hand. "You can take it from my wrist. Take it or leave it." He took my hand gently, as he stared at my veins. He hissed as his fangs appeared. " **Last chance Yui.** "he said, as I felt his thumbs massage my wrists. "I'm not afraid of you." I challenged.

His eyes darkened, as his fangs gently pierced his flesh. I winced a little. He never took his eyes off me, as he did. When he sucked the first few times that's when everything changed. My nipples stood upright, as I suddenly felt hot all over. **What the fuck was happening going on?.**

I wanted to pull my wrist away, but I couldn't. I watched as my blood trickled down his lips to his chins. He stared back at me, as if he was in a trance.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I blame it on her blood.

 **That had to be it…**

Tasting her blood was a big mistake. The sounds of the environment faded, as the sound of her heart was the only thing I could hear. As I sucked her blood a few more times, as I felt my dick grew hard. I glanced at her at the sound of her soft moans. Before I knew it, I was sucking on her middle finger. The more I sucked her finger, the more I wanted to fuck her.

And just like that she smacked me. She wrenched her hand away, as she shakily put on her jacket. I grinned at her, as she glared at me. **"I told you you'll regret it." "Touch me again and I'll kill you…"** she threatened as she hurriedly picked up her bag, and sprinted to the door.

Licking the last of her blood off the corners of the mouth, I grinned.

She was afraid.

Not of me but the reaction I caused.

 **Yui Komori your more interesting than I thought…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

Tonight was supposed to be an exciting night for my vampire classmates. Tonight we were going on a little **"field trip"** to a forest called Devil's Nest. This particular field trip was far from the ordinary field trip I was accustomed to. The Devil's Nest was supposed to be some sort of vampire heritage site. A lecture about their history, wasn't the only thing that would be that would be taking place tonight.

My vampires classmates were encouraged to hunt and kill animals and humans who weren't welcomed there. I knew this because this wasn't my first field trip. It was my second. My first was with Ayato, and it had made me sick to my stomach.

 **I could remember it like yesterday…**

As I closed my eyes, I swore I could smell the endless blood on that night. How I was frozen in fear, as I watched Ayato drink from the innocent guy's throat. **"Come taste me with me,"** Ayato whispered to me, as he outstretched his bloodied hand to join him.

I had fainted.

Thinking about it made me angry. Innocent humans who were foolish enough to wander into these places were killed. The Academy made sure to cover up what they did, by making deals with elite vampire organizations. The only reason why I was here, was to see a nun that actually lived in the forest, who my Dad was staying with. When Zero first informed me that she lived in Devil's Nest, I almost didn't believe it.

 **Why would a nun be living in a vampire zone?.**

It didn't make sense.

I had lied to Ayato, and told him we were going elsewhere with the class.

So I was in the clear….

The rest of the Sakamaki brothers weren't in this particular class, so this was perfect.

As I waited for Zero on the school bus to join me, since we were supposed to be partners, I thought about what he said.

 **Why should I not give in to the building hatred inside me, when my Dad is alive I might add and was the cause of my misery?.**

 **Why make my life such a living hell?.**

 **What was he trying to prove?!.**

The more I questioned myself, the more my eyes watered.

This being a sore subject for me was an understatement.

I could hear my vampire and human classmates cheering at what someone had said. I was the only one sitting in the back of the bus alone. Sometimes I couldn't believe how much of my life had changed. I went from having a wonderful loving father daughter relationship with my Dad, to being abandoned, and becoming a masochist to survive.

All my happy memories were replaced with doubts about my father, and who he really is. The tears had started flowing, and I just couldn't bring myself to wipe them away. I was feeling pretty shitty, and all I wanted to do was curl up next to Zero, and have a good cry.

 **I needed answers, and I won't until I get some…**

I don't know what made me turn around to glance at the seat next to me, but when I did, I was staring at Staz. I looked him up and down confused. "Before you get angry," he responded coolly staring ahead. "Zero couldn't make it. So he asked me to come in his place. Are you okay?." He questioned nonchalantly now staring at me.

His voice was calm, but his gaze held genuine concern. I wiped away my tears now, and just nodded. As the bus kicked into gear indicating the bus driver was ready to leave, I noticed Staz raise his hand to touch my face. **"Don't,"** I said softly, as I turned to look out the window.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I stared up at the full moon, as Yui explained what the field trip truly was. "The full moon intensifies our killer instincts. So if there are a lot of humans we might have a blood bath. Stay close to me." I warned. "I don't need your protection." she countered stubbornly.

We managed to sneak away without being noticed. The forest was completely still. Not an animal or human in sight. "Oh really?," I teased smirking at her now. "You weren't complaining on the bus." As we continued walking under my direction, since Zero had given to me specific directions, I wondered if Yui was always like this. I didn't know her that well, but I had an underlying feeling that this wasn't the real Yui I was dealing with.

I suspected her whole exterior was just a front.

 **Did her boyfriend do something that made her this way?.** Before Ayato and I had fought, I spied on them. What I saw was a girl who was torn between submission and rebelling.

 **A girl that was on the edge…**

The edge of what I don't know.

I had decided to question Zero about her, but Zero wouldn't budge when it came to her. His explanation were vague, as if he was hiding some secret about her. The cold air hit our faces, as I spotted a small wooden house up ahead. Yui sighed in relief, because we had been searching for an hour. **"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?,"** I blurted out as I suddenly halted.

" **No,"** was her emotionless response, as she walked past me. **"Is that what you do?, push everything to the back of your mind, and not deal with it?."** I challenged. It was the worst time to bring this up, but I didn't care. What we did had ignited something. Something I had not felt for a very long time. "What we did was a big mistake, and your too much of an idiot to recognize it." She answered spitefully.

" **What did Ayato do to you to make this way?."** I asked her softly approaching her.

 **It had to be him…**

I knew that nasacisstic entitled asshole had done something to her.

" **He didn't do anything to me!,"** she snarled at me. **"Get over yourself Staz!. Just because you sucked a few drops of my blood, doesn't give you the right to question me about my boyfriend!."** She was in my face now breathing heavily. Her sherbet pink eyes dared me to say something.

When I didn't, she turned on her heel, and continued silently to the house.

So there was my answer. Whatever caused Yui to be this way Ayato had something to do with it, and I was going to find out one way or the other.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

 **Who the hell did that asshole think he was!?.**

I thought angrily, as I reached the wooden steps to the house. I could see a light on inside. Zero had also had informed me that my Dad was staying at sister Margaret.

 **Why was he doing out here on a vampire zone?.**

 **Was he hiding?, if so why of all places a vampire zone?.**

Knowing there could be danger beyond these wooden walls, I waited on Staz to catch up. Looking back at him he was taking his dead time, with hands in his pocket pouting.

 **God he's such a baby…**

All because I didn't return his feelings.

The old Yui might have considered and even felt guilty. But the new one?, she could care less. I admit I felt something for Staz, however I had to remind herself, that he was just another blood sucker who wasn't an angel like Zero. For all I knew he could just be like the Sakamaki brothers.

If I wanted to get out of Ayato's grasp, I needed to be focused and smart. Getting close to Staz wasn't such a good idea. Staz halted next to me, and knocked on the door. Behind the curtains we saw a flicker of movement. Suddenly the door opened slowly. I was staring at a pleasant looking lady that looked like she was sixty five years old smiling at me.

"Yui," she continued to smile at me. "Hi Sister Margaret I'm surprised you remembered me." I said smiling back. "I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I was hoping to see my Dad. I found out that he was staying with you." I noticed Sister Margaret smile faltered for a split second. Staz frowned stepping closer to her. Taking a good look at Staz for the first time,

She hissed like an animal, and attempted to close the door. Staz was too quick for her though, as he kicked the door with his right foot, knocking the door off its hindges. I was no longer looking at a pleasant nun, who I had known as a child, but some sort of creature who kept scaling the walls, like a demon in horror movies. "So that's why he was living here…" Staz said more to himself.

He ran in to attack.

Within the next minute he was thrown out the glass window. The next thing I knew is that sister Margaret grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me up slowly. **"I don't why your father didn't kill you, when he had the chance."** She hissed, as her lizard like tongue slithered out of her mouth. **"You shouldn't have been able to find me… Or even be alive. It's a shame though, you were such a lovely girl always submissive."**

She applied more pressure to her grasp, making me clutch the arm that was choking me. As my vision began to blur, I saw Staz's fist smashed into her face, forcing her to let go. I was on all fours gasping and whizzing for air. "You okay?," he pulled me up. **"Don't… let… her,"** I managed to say. **"Get… away…"** He teleported out of my sight.

" **Let me go you blood sucker!,"** Margaret snarled. Staz had her on her back with his left foot on her stomach. **"When I get your hands on your little girlfriend, I'm going to tear her from limb to limb!."** Margaret smirked at Staz. Instead of responding he applied more weight to her stomach with his foot, crushing her into the ground.

The ground cracked beneath her, as she groaned in pain.

" **Where's my father!."** I demanded in anger.

" **What are you going to do if I don't tell you?."** Margaret challenged.

I don't know what got into me, but the next thing I knew I pulled out a kitchen knife, that was hiding in my boots. Staz's eyes widened in surprise. I stabbed Margaret directly in the eye, as she let out a blood curling scream that could be heard throughout the forest.

Her blood splattred all over my white blouse, and unto my chin.

" **You bitch!,"** she hollered clutching her right eye.

As her blood dripped down my chin, I placed the sharp kitchen knife over her next eye.

" **The next time you wanna get smart, I'll gladly take out your next eye. Now where is my father?."** I said in a whisper. "He was staying here, but he left two days ago I swear." Margaret whimpered, as she kept her an eye on the knife above her good eye.

"I don't know where he is now, but I know he's supposed to meet up with Karl Heinz on the festival of blood. That's all I know I swear!." I wiped my knife clean with my handkerchief, and placed it back in my boots. "Let her go Staz."I murmured as I walked away.

 **What the hell was the festival of blood?.**

I needed to have a talk with Zero, if I wanted an accurate info about this type of thing.

My father's disappearance kept getting weirder and weirder.

For months Zero had been trying to get info on my Dad and nothing turned up until now.

Now that I had got additional info I needed to be ready for what was to come.

I was suddenly forced to stop when I felt Staz's hand grip my hand and swung me around to face him.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I needed to bring down Yui's emotional walls to get to her. "I don't understand what's going on, but you're going to tell me right now." I said softly. **"I don't need to tell you anything!."** Yui retorted pulling away from me. **"Not good enough,"** I countered in a husky voice.

"Whether you like it or not I'm involved." I continued backing her up into a tree.

" **And if I refuse?,"** she challenged.

As soon as she did, I let my fangs appear.

She gulped.

For the first time I saw fear in her eyes.

I could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

" **I don't think you know who you are messing with. So it's about time I let you know."**

I whispered in her ears, as I nibbled on her earlobe.

My left hand found itself between her legs heading towards her womanhood.

She was breathing heavy, as her eyes seemed like they were going in or out of focus.

" **If you don't."** I continued to whisper cupping her womanhood causing her to moan.

" **I'll make you. Then I'll fuck you till you can't even remember your name."**

She slowly glanced at me. "I'll tell you." She moaned coming in for a kiss.

I gladly complied.

" **FUCK!,"** I suddenly choked out, as I felt her knee collide with my groin.

As I fell to my knees, I felt her lift up my chin with the tip of her fingers.

" **You're not the only person that can be clever."**

As she let go of my chin, I allowed my head to touch the ground with my hand between my legs.

" **When I get my hands on you Yui Komori, you'll be begging for mercy."**

 **This wasn't over by a long shot…**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **For those who are wondering it is Ayato Yui romance, it's just that I made the story take an interesting turn.**

 **In the future you will see Ayato and Yui together. Both characters have conflicting feelings about one another at the moment, that's why it appears as if they are not together.**

 **Thanks for all your support.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I closed my bedroom door quietly, as I crept inside. Even though I had got a lead on my Dad, I wasn't satisfied. I stood in front my mirror staring at my reflection. I was hoping I could see Dad tonight. **To hug him, cry on his shoulders, while he would tell me it would be ok.**

Tonight I wanted to be comforted, but only by him. I felt so lost and broken right now. I wasn't so sure I could keep this up. To keeping up with my little schemes with Zero, to pretending with the Sakamaki brothers… It was all so tiring. **What if these leads lead me to a dead end?.**

 **What then?.** I had changed into my nightgown about to go to sleep, when I felt two hands slipped around my shoulders. The bedroom was dark since I hadn't turned on the lights. The only source of light was coming from the moonlight. I knew calloused those hands belonged to.

"You've finally come home I was beginning to worry." Ayato whispered in my ears, as he groped my breasts. I was thankful I had changed my school shirt, and washed Sis Margaret's blood off me. My first instinct was to resist. Make up an excuse, tell him that I had a headache.

However I was too drained mentally and emotionally to resist. I turned to face him, as I cupped his cheek. **"I'll always come back to you Ayato."** I said softly kissing him. He lifted me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then pushed me up against the wall, as he took off my nightgown.

He then unclasped my bra, as I ran my hands through his hair. He kissed me passionately, as our tongues fought for dominance. I didn't know what got into me. **"Fuck me hard,"** I whispered to him desperately. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto my bed on my stomach.

 **I felt nothing….**

 **I needed to feel something.**

 **Anything…**

He rubbed my bottom, as I felt the tip of him at my entrance of my ass. I buried my face in the crook of my left arm, as I cried softly…. **I was so tired of fighting…**

 **Tired of going against my fate.**

It was like I was in a boat, going up against waves that insisting on drowning me. He thrusted one last time as he climaxed. I feared that I wouldn't been able to get out of this nightmare, and I should just accept it.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"Morning Yui," Zero drawled through the telephone receiver. It was Saturday. I was sitting in the den, on the landline that Reji had recently had installed. One good thing came from my pretending over the years… **I had gained their trust.**

"Good morning to you too." I answered casually painting my toenails red. I wiggled my toes for good measure.n"Are you sure it's safe to talk?," Zero asked worriedly. He never liked me calling on the phone, afraid one of the brothers would overhear our conversation.

"Relax," I muttered closing the nail polish. "They all went out." There was an awkward pause between us. "What happened between Staz and you last night?." Came Zero's blunt question.

I had two choices:

I could come clean about what happened between the two of us, or I could lie.

I took the easy way out.

"Nothing. Anyway we were surprised at our discovery." I went on to tell him about our night, leaving Staz and I intimate moment.

" **Jesus Yui,"** Zero sighed into the phone. "Are you alright?." "I'm fine." Was my robotic response. "No you're not Yui. I can hear it in your voice. It's numb and emotionless. That's what you do when you want to block something out. Or did something else happen?." "No!" I exclaimed in denial.

 **Who was I kidding?.**

Zero knew me inside out and out. "Ok yes I'm not fine. I keep replaying in my head me stabbing Sis Margaret's eye. I- I never thought I was capable of that. "Fine I believe you." He stated unconvinced. So he didn't believe me. "Do you want me to come over?." "No," I answered lying on the couch now. " I just need to be by myself for a while now. I just have so much to process in my head." I admitted.

"Ok." He sighed again. "What Sis Margaret said is very interesting." Zero stated changing the subject. "What do you mean?," I said as I sat up quickly. "Do you know what the the festival of blood is?." "No I was going to ask you." "Well brace yourself. Your about to venture into uncharted territory. On the night of the festival in a secluded location, they not only hunt unsuspecting humans, they may have sex with them then and there.

Some bring their human mates, and have animalistic sex. At the end of it all there's blood, semen, and lust." "Wow." Was the only thing I could say. "Yui," Zero said drawing me out of my thoughts. " I want you to understand this is some scary shit. If you go, you can either be killed or rapped. So you need to really ask yourself if you're willing to risk your life over getting some answers from your old man."

" **I don't think, I know. There's no turning back now."** With firm conviction in my voice. " I won't be able to move on with my life, until I face my father again." "In that case, I'll be coming out with you." He stated as I could hear him shuffling around. " I godda go, got some homework to do. "Alright then." I said about to hang up. "Yui," Zero said causing me to pause. "I hope you can handle the truth when you find it," he said leaving me with a dial tone.

 **I hope so too…**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I was in a crappy mood. I hadn't gotten over what happened between Yui and I . As I headed towards the roof to hang out with Zero since I had a break between classes. I was frustrated with current situation meaning Yui. I didn't know how to get through to her. **She was so angry… Did I come on too strong?,** I thought pushing the door open to reveal the roof. Tonight I was going to get some answers starting with Zero.

I noticed he was busy checking his facebook status. " I need you to be honest with me Zero." I said looking him in the eye. He immediately stopped typing. "What's Yui story?, why is she so cold?, did that asshole Ayato do something to her, to make her this way?." Zero didn't answer. "I wanna know because I'm interested in her." "Are you sure you can handle Yui Kimori?." Zero chuckled. "She's not the quiet girl I use to know." I didn't answer.

I waited patiently on my answer.

"If you really want to know then you should hear it from the horse's mouth." "Fine I will." I said turning my back to him. I was facing the court yard when I spotted Yui and Ayato holding hands heading towards the small garden up ahead. Without thinking I teleported to them. I hid in some bushes, as I watched Ayato twirl Yui around and around like a dancer. She was laughing. I noticed her eyes sparkled with happiness and her smile was bright.

I felt disappointed.

 **She had to be lying right?. Had I missed judged her feelings when it came to Ayato?.** I stared at Ayato now. He sat on a stone bench now, and he had pulled Yui into his lap. He took out a strawberry from a bag in his left hand, and traced it around her lips. I surpassed a growl. **Why would she go back to that asshole?. What hold did he have on her?. Then** **it hit me… Yui would never be mine because she never loved me in the first place.**

 **Just like Fuyumi…**

I began to hate that emotion again.

 **What was I thinking?.**

I really have lost it, if I really thought Yui and I had a sprark.

From now on I knew what I needed to do….


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I sat silently staring at Ayato, as he put on a black vest. He looked different tonight from his usual self. Not the usual sophisticated look he sports, instead he looked like a gang member in his torn jeans. The mansion was busy with activity tonight.

All for the festival of blood. It was almost like Halloween. Instead of dressing up, the sophisticated blood suckers dressed down. I overheard Laito suggesting to Kanato to leave his teddy at home, if he wanted to get laid.

Like that would ever happen…

I suddenly got up and approached Ayato, as he grumbled to himself shifting his hat in different positions. I gently pulled it off his head. "Guess you don't like it." He said smoothing his back his hair smiling. I nodded in agreement. "It doesn't suit you." He suddenly stood behind me, and turned me to face the mirror.

"Tonight is a special night for my kind. This is one of the few nights we get to be our true selves." He whispered as his green eyes lit up with excitement. He caressed my neck with his left hand, as he groped my breast with his right. As he pressed his back into me, I could feel his erection.

"Do you know why this night is so special?." He asked. "It's the festival of blood." I answered. "I see someone has done your homework" he said teasingly, as his fingers teased my clit now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, or take you with me. It's not a place to carry an innocent beautiful girl there, but that's all about to change."

Without warning he stopped his fondling his spun me around to face him. "Another festival will be coming up soon, and I made up mind to turn you." That was the hardest few minutes of my life. It took a lot of restrain to keep from telling him to go fuck himself.

 **So this was his plan…**

I slowly placed my hand on his face, and gave the most believable smile.

" **I want you to…"**

With that he kissed me passionately then left. I immediately headed to the corridor, and checked the other bedrooms to see if the other brothers had left. As I walked through the dark corridor I began to pant. A mixture of rage and fear hit me like a tsunami. As I checked the last room (Shu's) I then ran straight into mine. Without thinking, I picked up a chair, and smashed my mirror.

The mirror shattered into a million pieces at the impact. As they flew past my face, the moonlight hit them, making them look like millions of tiny pieces of diamonds. Feeling my anger subside I walked backwards.

 **I can't let him do this…**

 **This is the one thing he will not take from me.**

 **My humanity…**

I quickly pulled open my nightstand drawer, I pulled out a brown wig, and some makeup. I also grabbed my casual long sleeve pink top and brown shorts from my wardrobe, and headed to the bathroom. If Ayato thinks I was going to let him fulfill his sick fantasy, then he is sadly mistaken.

That's why I was prepared tonight. While Ayato and the others were out playing, I was making sure that if I ran into them, they wouldn't recognize me. When I was finished, I smiled satisfied at my work.

 **It was the perfect plan.**

Now all I needed to do was find my father. I still didn't understand what was going on, but tonight I was going to find out. I slipped out through a side door, then through the garden. There was a hole in the fence,that I assumed no one knew about.

As I walked through it, I spotted Zero waiting patiently on me just as we planned.

 **THIS WAS IT…**

 **It was now or never.**

" **You ready for this?,"** he questioned. He stooped down for me to climb on his back. Going on foot (me) would take too long to get to the location. We didn't want to take Zero's vechicle because we didn't want to draw attention, since there would be familiar vampire faces.

"No," I answered slowly climbing on his back. "But at the same time, I'm not afraid to face what's ahead anymore. No more being afraid and delaying. If there was ever a time to be ready for answers the time was now."

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

 **I didn't want to be here.** I promised myself that I was going to stay away from Yui Komori from now on. **What was the point of getting close to her, when she clearly wasn't interested?.** When Zero told me his plans for tonight, I made it clear to him that I was out, and that Yui was trouble.

Standing in the middle of a forest called Jackal(that's where the festival of blood was being held). Just before Zero left to meet Yui, he told me that it was our responsibility as vampires, (the good guys) to help humans who had become victims of our kind.

I felt like a dumbass now.

 **That's why she didn't want to get close to me….**

 **SHE HATED WHAT I WAS…**

The air was thick with blood, sweat, and shame. I felt my fangs lengthen, as I growled. My instincts to fuck, hunt, and kill were turned up like a volume button on a stereo. If it wasn't for being a pureblood, I would have lost control. As I searched for Zero and Yui, I wondered how Zero was coping.

He no doubt had to be going through the same thing as me. I could hear moaning and growling, as I jumped from tree to tree. I finally picked up on Zero's scent and spotted them below. Yui was on Zero's back, as Zero ran with her. As I jumped down them in front of them, I wondered how I was going to deal with this situation.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"I thought you weren't coming?." Zero grinned happy to see me. "What's he doing here?." I asked icily coming off Zero's back. I glared daggers at him. "Stop being such a bitch Yui." Staz drawled. "I'm here to protect you like it or not." "He's right," Zero said resting his hands on my shoulder reassuring me.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. I was angry at Staz, not because he touched me but I couldn't risk him getting too close. I hoped to God Zero didn't tell him my life story. If I was to defeat the Sakamaki brothers I didn't need to Staz getting to them first.

I was about to take out the only photo of my Dad, and showed it to them.

When I suddenly felt strong arms encircle my waist, the next thing I knew I was being launched high into the air, into a tree.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **NO!,"** I screamed jumping into the tree chasing after them. " **Stay in control Staz,"** Zero's voice said to me close behind. I growled menacingly, as I clawed the leaves that were blocking my path in anger. I was going to rip that bastard's heart out, when I got my hands on him, and much more.

Which is why Zero wanted me to stay in control. He witnessed my rage, at first hand, and it was unforgiving and destructive. My adrenaline just kicked up a couple of notches, as I screamed her name.

 **I was slowly losing control…**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

This person was fast. I could barely open my eyes, since the leaves kept smacking me in the face. I could hear Staz scream my name, but it seemed to be further and further away. I didn't know who my attacker was, and what they planned to do with me.

So I did the only thing I could. My hands were free so I pulled out Subauru's knife, and aimed blindly towards my attackers face. "AAhhh!," I heard my attacker scream in pain. **"You bitch!,"** the next thing I knew he had released me. My eyes widen in surprise, not because he released me, but I recognized the voice.

 **IT WAS LAITO!.**

Before my brain could process anything more, I felt myself was released as i dropped on a few branches before I hit the ground. I groaned as I tried to get up. " **I'm going to rip your heart out, and make you watch, as I drain it dry."** Laito hissed as he approached. I glanced up to see him pulling out Subaru's knife, that was implanted deep in his cheek.

He frowned, as he pulled it out and examined it.

 **Please don't let him recognize the knife…**

Realizing who the knife belonged too, he knelt down in front of me since I was on my knees. **"Yui?,"** he said with uncertainty since he didn't seem to recognize me . Before I could answer, I saw Laito was blown away by a magic energy. The next thing I knew, I felt strong arms pull me to my feet.

It was Staz. His fangs were longer than usual, and his blood shot eyes were wild and feral, along with his strong grip. " **Did he hurt you?."** his voice was filled with concern. "I'm fine," I answered. Without warning he pulled me into the embrace. I surprise myself by embracing him too.

"You guys this isn't the time," I heard Zero say who glanced around. His eyes were now blood shot red, as he glanced at him. " I sensed a dark presence approaching." "Very perceptive Zero Kiryu," the familiar voice said from above us.

 **THERE WAS NO MISTAKING IT….**

 **That voice belonged to my father.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"Yui?," I could hear Zero's voice, but I made no move to acknowledge him. His voice and all other sounds around me seem to sound like sounds under water.

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT…**

I stared at my father mesmerized by his disturbing appearance. From his hungry gaze, to the thick blood running down the right side of his mouth. The blood had run all the way down to his neck, and onto his shirt. His tongue darted out for a moment, revealing sharp fangs licking up the blood, as he grinned at me.

His appearance was …

 **HORRIFYINGLY BREATHTAKING…**

" **What's the matter Yui?,"** my father asked taking a step forward. Staz growled in warning. "Not happy to see dear old Dad?." **"You're a… vampire!?,"** I exclaimed in confusion. **"** Poor little Yui," he said feigning false pity for me. "Always in the dark. You know nothing what's going on, all alone scared and pathetic."

" **What happened to you?."** I whimpered, as I felt my eyes begin to water. " Don't cry for me Yui I have evolved, and you will too." I stepped forward, as I felt my anger rise. Staz instantly grabbed my hand in warning, but I pulled away. No one was going to stop me from what I had to say.

" **You call this evolving?!. What the fuck is wrong with you!. I have been tortured, and been made a personal blood bank, I have been searching for you day and night, and that's all I got to say to me?."** "I'm sorry" my father began.

" **FUCK YOU!."** I exclaimed wiping my tears now. **"You piece of shit. I don't want to see you ever again. Cause the next time I do… I'll kill you."** I threatened. In the blink of an eye my father disappeared. As he appeared again, he attempted to get close to me, but Zero was quicker. Zero stood between my Dad and me. Staz had placed me behind him protectively.

" **Get out of my way boy!,"** Seiji Komori growled menacingly. In a flash Zero's gun was Seiji's temple. "No. You hurt Yui, I won't let you do that again." "Like you hurt Yuki?," Seiji said leaning forward pressing his temple more into the gun. Zero flinched making my Dad grin.

He had hit a nerve.

" **Isn't that why she ran into the arms of Lord Kaname(vampire knight) when she saw what a monster you were."** A shot went off. I buried my face in Staz's shirt. This was a nightmare… My father who was selfless when it came to humanity and religion, had transformed into a dark cruel monster. It was too much. Glancing over Staz's shoulder I gasped in fear. Zero's gun was lying on the ground while Seiji was grinning from ear to ear, and a strange man with white hair, and gold eyes held Zero's hand in a death grip. "This is all quiete entertaining." The strange man sneered.

"However Seiji and I aren't here for this."

 **KARL HEINZ….**

This was ths Sakamaki brother's father. As Zero struggled under his grip, Karl turned his attention to me in ease. "And you must be the famous Yui Komori," My heart skipped a beat, as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. There was something different about Karl Heinz.

His eyes were calm, but yet very intense.

I wasn't a vampire, but I could sense the dangerous aura radiating off him. "I can see why my son Ayato is interested in you. You have good qualities, smart and courageous. I like that." He smiled. Suddenly I felt someone grab my right hand….

" **What are you doing here?!,"** a familiar voice hissed at me.

 **SHIT.**

It was Ayato.

This night couldn't seem to get any worse.

"Ayato I-" I started.

" **Save it"** he answered me coldly.

" **Hey let her go!."** Staz exclaimed about to attack.

Staz halted, as he felt Zero grab him by his collar. "Don't be stupid Staz. Pick your battles."

"BUT…" Staz kept quiet reluctantly, as he glared daggers at Ayato. Karl Heinz and my Dad were gone. Ayato picked me up bridal style. His angry gaze left Staz, and fell on me, and it remained there.

I was in so much trouble, and no one was able to save me this time.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

" **Explain yourself,"** Ayato said through clenched teeth. He was sitting across from me in my room. As he pinned me with his angry green eyes, I felt the air was tight and unwelcoming. I felt trapped, like an animal that stumbled upon a dead end. It had been a while that he had been pissed at me. When it was, there was a punishment up ahead.

 **FUCK…**

I really thought I had fooled him with my appearance, forgetting he would recognize me by the smell of my blood. I only had thirty seconds to answer, before he knew it was a lie. Sweat rolled down the side of my face, as I struggled mentally for an answer.

" **I did it because I wanted your attention."** I whimpered, as I lied through my teeth.

I didn't think. It just slipped out, and I rolled with it.

" **WHAT?!,"** he answered completely dumbfounded. I had caught him off guard. I realized the only way to get out of this was to play with his feelings. "You're always so busy, and flirting with other girls that you make me think that you don't love me anymore."

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

 **It's working!.**

" **I not only disobeyed you tonight, but I disobeyed the one rule you always told me not to disobey."** I cried now. If I was an actress, I would have won a Oscar for this. Not only were my tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall, my nose was also running.

 **I know disgusting…**

But anything to make Ayato Sakamaki believe me. **"I befriended a boy…"** I paused to blow my nose. **"And the next thing I knew, we formed this bond… I wanted to experience the festival of blood, but you said no,… and Staz Blood showed up at my balcony and-."**

" **Staz Blood was here in your room!,"** Ayato growled standing up now. A dark energy seemed to surround him, as his fangs had lengthened. I gulped. He had a murderous look in his eye now. Even though I was afraid at this moment, I felt lower than dog shit.

I had used Staz in order to get out of trouble. If Zero and Staz heard about this, I could only imagine how detrimental this could be to our friendship. But I was desperate, desperate enough to put a friend on the line. **"DID HE TOUCH YOU?,"** Ayato whispered standing by the entrance to the balcony.

"No," I answered getting up slowly. "He convinced me to have some fun, and that the festival would be great. So I thought-" I paused pressing my front into his back that was facing me. "I'm so sorry Ayato-." Ayato suddenly swung around so fast, that I nearly lost my balance.

What I saw shook me to the core.

I was expecting to see the devil being raised up through him, but instead I saw tears, and a broken heart. I swear to God I nearly lost my nerve to keep lying.

" **Ayato…"** I managed to say, as I felt a lump form in my throat. He slowly got on his knees, as he cried softly into my stomach. **"I made you run into the arms of another man, when I should have showed you more love and affection. I see that now… Can you ever forgive me Yui?."**

He whimpered looking up. **"I forgive you Ayato."** I said running my hands through his reddish brown hair. " I will do better I promise, and I will give you the greatest gift soon… **eternal life."** And just like that my hatred returned full force. He stood up now. I looked him in the eye with the fakest smile, and said to him " **I love you." "I love you too Yui."**

 **(AYATO'S P.O.V)**

As I stared at the moon, I poured myself a small glass of scotch. "You know she's lying right?." Laito appeared pouring himself a glass. "It was that bastard called Staz Blood that encouraged her." "There's something else going on here Ayato. Yui has changed, she isn't the naive frightened girl anymore."

 **WAS LAITO RIGHT?.**

I wondered, as I stared at my drink.

 **No I knew Yui, and there's no way that was an act.**

 **IT WASN'T YUI…**

"You know Laito, you don't know everything as you think you do." I grumbled setting my glass down.

" **Neither do you…"** Laito countered giving me his signature smile. "Take it from me Ayato, she's playing you." Laito said disappearing. I didn't respond, choosing to ignore Laito's comment. Just because she made a few mistakes didn't mean she had changed.

 **I had made up my mind to trust Yui.**

 **Besides what could a poor confused girl like Yui be capable of?.**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

 **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?,**

Was the question that kept circling in my head **.** I went from zero to one thousand when it came to Yui. I lay on the grass in the school garden, staring up at the moon. If Zero hadn't held me back, things would've gotten ugly. After last night where did this leave Yui and I?.

After everything was said and done, Yui belonged to Ayato. Even if I wanted to rip her away from him. Now that I thought about it, I realized Yui had choose to be loyal to Ayato despite it being twisted. **So where did that leave me?.** I closed my eyes for a moment.

I opened them hearing someone approaching.

It was Yui staring down at me.

"Zero said I could find you here." Yui said awkwardly scratching her arm.

"I need to talk to you about… **us."** she said glancing away.

" **I agree."** I stated getting up making up my mind about her.

"I think we should. I'll go first."

"You're a nice girl Yui,, but I don't think we should be friends."

Her jaw fell open in surprise.

"Every time I get close to you it complicates things, I would never turn a blind eye, if you need something… but I can't be your protector especially when you already have one." I know my explanation was lame, but I had made up my mind this time.

This wasn't going to work out.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

Staz's words felt like a punch in the gut. I knew our friendship had gotten off on the wrong foot, but this was a low blow. As I felt my eyes began to sting, I thought bitterly what did I expec?t. I had thrown him into the middle of my problems. "I think it's best too," I said shakily, as I stumbled away not wanting him to see me cry. As the tears flowed, and walked through the school yard, I reminded myself what my main objective was.

Staz didn't fit into my plans.

The last thing I wanted was to get involved with another vampire.

" **What's wrong little bitch."** Laito whispered, as I felt his lips close to my ear.

" **None of your business!."** I lashed out turning to face him.

Unfazed he chuckled, as he played with my hair.

"You're not as clever as you think you are." He said shyly.

"I know you lied to Ayato, but I have to hand it to you that was a beautiful performance." he sneered. I wasn't surprised. Laito was very perceptive next to Shu. "And you're not that clever trying to play the role of the **good brother. You'll never be Ayato Laito."** I stated spitefully.

His green eyes narrowed at me dangerously.

I could see the anger in them.

" **So why don't you drop the act. Are you that pathetic?."** I continued as I sneered.

" **You tried to convince Ayato to share me, and he said no. So you secretly covet your brother's bride. But guess what? I'll never be yours."**

In the blink of an eye he moved closer to me in a threatening way. I had hit a nerve, which was rare when it came to Laito. The interesting thing was all I had said was based upon my suspicion, and now I was able to confirm it. "Yui," I heard Ayato call from behind from a distance.

Laito's menacing expression changed like a switch, to his charming old self. I would have to be more cautious if I wanted my freedom…


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

As I picked at my food in the cafeteria, I stared at Yui who sat on the far left. I watched on as she blushed, and giggled with Ayato as he whispered in her ear.

 **How could she be calm after what happened at the festival of blood?.**

 **More importantly what did Ayato do to her after he took her home?.**

Even though I wasn't friends with Ayato, I knew what sort of vampire he was. That's why when Yui had told me her life story, I wasn't surprised. I could see it in his eyes. Sadistic and cruel. It had been three days since we had met up. Which is why I was worried about her.

Yui was very good at hiding how she truly felt, or how she was being treated. As I pushed aside my plate, I realized she wasn't the only person I was worried about. I was also worried about Staz and myself. We had come face to face with Karl Heinz….

 **One of the most deadliest vampires….**

 **What was he doing with Yui's father?, and why was Yui's dad turned?.**

All these questions left me feeling uneasy.

 **I had a bad feeling about this…**

I glanced up in time to see Yui excusing herself, and heading for the door.

 **PERFECT…**

I thought to myself as I followed a good distance behind. It was now or never to catch her since Ayato was around her a lot more.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

 **I suddenly halted as I began to growl.**

Someone was following me while I was walking in the school garden.

" **I know that you're following me, why don't you fucking cowards just come out and face me."** Knowing very well who they were by their scent. "Now that's no way to talk to your pureblood brother." Laito stated stepping out of the shadows.

" **You're not my brother."** I growled.

" **Staz Charlie Blood,"** Ayato hissed stepping out of the shadows. "You're messing with someone that belongs to me." "What's the matter Sakamaki?." I sneered.

" **Pissed off that Yui won't fuck you willingly?."**

" **Oh she does every god damn day."** Ayato said matter a factly.

" **You think you can just walk in, and do what you please, you fucking piece of shit."**

" **That's right,"** I grinned broadly.

" **Come at me bro,"** I opened my hands wishing that he would.

All I needed to was an excuse to smash his fucking face in again. If it's a rematch Ayato wanted then he'll gladly give it to him!.

"We're about to come at you," Laito said opening the book he had in his hand, and grinned at me.

" **Or better yet: TEAR YOU APART!"** Laito exclaimed turning the book to face me.

 **IT WAS TOO LATE…**

 **I should have known it was a powerful spellbook in Laito's hand.**

 **I should have known Ayato would have tried this, being the snake that he is…**

The moment Laito turned the spellbook on me I couldn't move. I struggled inwardly to no avail.

"You asked for this Staz," Ayato grinned slowly walking up to me.

" **Now,"** he said standing directly in front of me. He slowly raised his left hand, as it began to glow. **"Feel the wrath of the Sakamaki brothers."**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I just slipped out the doors of the cafeteria. I sighed in exhaustion. It wasn't easy keeping up an appearance. Suddenly I felt two strong hands grab me by the shoulder, and the next thing I knew I wasn't in the hall anymore, but in an empty classroom.

I swung around to see Zero.

" **Really Zero?!,"** I asked a bit annoyed.

"This is the only way. I can't take any chances, especially with Ayato watching you so closely."

There was silence between us for a while.

" **Are you ok?,"** Zero asked in concern.

" **Did Ayato punish you for that night? (Festival of blood)."**

" **No…"** I said breaking down and running into his arms. This time the tears were for real.

" **Oh God I was so scared!,"** I wailed holding him tight.

" **It's okay, you have to hold it together Yui, if want to come out of this alive."** Zero comforted me.

" **I'm trying!,"** I said sniffing now. He clasped my both cheeks with his hands.

" **Your gonna get out of this okay."** He assured.

Before I could answer we both heard shouting in the hallway…

We both headed to the door. Students were sprinting to the outside.

" **Oh my God!,"** one girl exclaimed in excitement to a friend.

" **I hear it's Staz they found!."**

We glanced at one another in alarm, and quickly followed the other students.

We ran through the courtyard heading towards the back.

We pushed through the crowd eagered to see what Staz had gotten himself into this time.

 **I WISH I HADN'T SEEN IT…**

Because once I did, I couldn't unsee it.

Zero was also frozen in place.

As I could hear the voices of shocked students, I stared in horror at Staz who was beaten and bloodied, and was crucified like Jesus, and put on the back of the school for all to see.

" **No…"** I heard Zero say shooting himself into the air.

He floated on air while he took Staz down.

" **Nice sight isn't it Yui?"** Ayato appeared with a smile on his face.

" **You did this?!"** I stated in disbelief.

" **Now that he's out of the picture, you can give me your undivided attention."** Ayato said stroking my cheek. I stared up at him helplessly.

 **I didn't see this coming…**

 **I dropped to my knees in total defeat.**

 **The rain had begun to fall, but I didn't move…**

 **No matter how much I moved forward, Ayato was always one step ahead.**

 **A lesson I would not soon forget….**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

" **You are mine,"** Ayato whispered into my ear, as he slipped into me. I moaned as my body suddenly felt hot. **"Say it!,"** Ayato growled as he bit into my shoulder. **"I'm yours!,"** I screamed in both pleasure and pain. As soon as school was over, and I came home Ayato pounced at me.

I didn't resist, nor did I give an excuse like I usually would. I could feel a trickle of my blood trickle down to my chest just after Ayato bit me in the shoulder. He then placed little bites on my neck to my breast. I could feel his fangs scrapping my breast. I arched my back as he licked my nipple.

As he moved to my right nipple, I felt him stroke me long and hard. We then climaxed not too long after. A few minutes after when I was certain Ayato had fallen asleep, I entered the bathroom closing the door quietly, as my back slided down against it. I covered my mouth, holding back a scream. Words couldn't compare what I felt right now.

Not because I had slept with Ayato, but the guilt that had eaten away at me from what I saw tonight.

 **I was the one that gotten Staz into this…**

 **And I couldn't do anything about it, all because I lied to save my ass…**

As I sat on the bathroom floor, knees pulled up to my chest, I remembered how Staz looked when Zero brought him down to the ground. He looked even worse up close. Zero didn't waste any time teleporting Staz to his home.

 **What was I going to do?.**

 **How was I going to fix this?.**

 **Things were about to change between Staz and me …**

I didn't know Staz as well as Zero, what I did know was that Staz wasn't going to Ayato's attack lying down. And that's what I was afraid of.

 **A full fledge fucking war…**

I got up now, and stood by the window. I could barely see out the window, as heavy rain beated down on the glass. I saw a flash of light and realized it was lightning. It was then I made a decision. I quickly made my way to the bathroom cabinet, and swung the doors open in urgency.

I picked up my first aid kit, and opened it up to reveal cash I had stashed away for an emergency. I would take some out for a taxi.

 **It was a big risk…**

Things could go very badly if I got caught, but I had to try. I was going to Zeros in order to see Staz. I tiptoed through the bedroom where Ayato was still asleep in my bed. I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoes. As I headed downstairs, I realized no one was lurking in the halls.

I was beginning to feel relieved, as I grabbed my umbrella and headed for the main entrance. Just I was about to open the main entrance door a stern voice addressed me. **"And where do you think you're going Lady Komori?."** I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I was relieved.

It was the butler. **"I need your help.,"** I said pleading as I turned to him. "My friend is in grave danger, and I need you to let me leave for a few hours without anyone noticing." He stared back at me emotionlessly. Not even a flinch. **"I need to do this in order to get out of this hell hole… please."**

He let out a heavy sigh and turned his back on me. "I can only stall them for a few hours." He stated as he disappeared into the darkness.

" **Thank you."** I muttered as I slipped outside quietly.

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

 **THIS WAS BAD…**

Staz was in a coma, because of that powerful spell that Ayato and Laito cast. It had to be them since they laughed, while mocking Yui who was on her knees crying the whole time.

 **THOSE BASTARDS…**

I knew they were evil, but I didn't expect this.

 **YUI…**

I didn't want to begin to think about how she felt about this. I was standing in Staz's room watching him.

 **There was a way out of this… but it held serious consequences**.

Suddenly I heard the door open behind me. My eyes widened in surprise, as I continued to stare at Staz. I didn't have to look back since I recognized her scent; it was Yui. I slowly turned to see her soaked head to toe, since the rain stopped pouring.

" **You're not supposed to be here. You know that."** I stated flatly eyeing the knapsack on her back.

" **Please don't send me away…"** she trembled, as I could see the desperation in her eyes.

" **This is my fault that he is…"** she paused coming closer.

"Don't be silly you had nothing-" **"I lied to Ayato, and used Staz as my scapegoat in order to get out of punishment."** Yui interrupted. **"I'm sorry Zero…"** she said as she began to cry never taking her eyes off Staz. **"I was desperate… I thought at the time no harm would come from this…"**

We were staring at one another now. I could see regret and sadness all over her face. I broke the stare first, and opened a cupboard, and took out a spare towel. I then walked up to her, and gently rested the towel on her head. "I'm not angry Yui. Whether you used Staz or me as a scapegoat, Ayato and Laito had no right in attacking Staz. Get changed and meet me downstairs."

I didn't need to show her the guestroom, she had been here before.

 **(ZERO'S )**

I sat in the living room in the dark. The lightning that flashed every few seconds, was the only source of light. Since Yui was here I might as well tell her what I had in mind…

 **I could bring Staz out of his coma, but the risk was great…**

"Hey," Yui said gently bringing me out of my thoughts. She sat across from me now. "I hope you're not uncomfortable with the lights off. I just feel more comfortable in the darkness." "It's fine." "So what do we do now?, where do we go… from here."

Yui questioned a bit unsure of herself. "First things first Yui. You can't sleepover. I can't risk having the Sakamaki's coming here. So in the next hour and a half I'll call a taxi, and you'll go home." She nodded in understanding. "Ayato and Laito have put a powerful spell on Staz. It's called mind freeze."

"Mind freeze?," she echoed in surprise.

"Yes. It's a spell that can put vampires in a coma, and if humans get attacked by it they die." Yui remained quiet, as she simply stared into her lap. I knew what she was thinking; I could see it in her eyes. She felt powerless. I would too if I were human.

"Is there any way that we can undo the spell?." She inquired. I slowly raised my left hand upwards, as it engulfed in blue flames. **"What the hell Zero!,"** Yui exclaimed in fright. Unaffected by her reaction, I simply picked up a small dusty leather book that was next to me.

My blue flames were giving a better lightning in order to see the book. I held the book out to her, as she slowly took it. Instead of taking interest in the book, she continued to stare at my blue flamed hand. **"You know witchcraft?!."** Yui asked in surprise. "Don't be so surprised Yui, we vampires are from the underworld after all." Her eyes rested on the book that was in her lap now.

"It's called the book of the demons. Inside lies the answer to waking Staz."

"Then why haven't done it yet?." Yui questioned a bit confused. "I know I'm the last person to ask, but I realize I've been living in a bubble until I met the Sakamaki's. I know there are things that can't be explained." So I told her what was required, and what had to be done.

" **Oh my God…"** Yui whispered when I done was talking. Her eyes widened in fear, as she simply stared at me. I watched as the book slid off her lap, and fell on the floor.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I drawed the circle, and quickly stepped into it with the spell book. If Zero knew I was doing this, he would have my head. After explaining what was involved he told me he would find another way, since the spell came with a terrible price. I didn't care, because after learning what Zero told me what was required to activate the spell, I realized that I was Staz's only chance.

 **Literally…**

In order for the spell to work, a human had to activate the spell only, and chant the strange language, and slit his/her wrists, and let the blood run on the pages. Zero further explained that when a human did this, the demon or vampire will appear before you. Many have tried this spell, but few have survived…

Holding the sharp razor blade in my hand now, Staz's face flashed in my mind.

 **I had to try…**

Staz didn't deserve this, not after what he did for me.

If I died, I know I didn't die without trying.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I slit both of my wrist vertically, and chanted the words quickly, as my blood gushed out on the pages. There was no turning back now, since I had cut them vertically.

 **If this doesn't work I would die…**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

I had just poured myself some champagne, and stared at the grandfather clock. Yui had half an hour more, before I sent her home.

 **There has to be another way to get Staz out of this…**

I didn't know where to start looking.

I was about to put the champagne glass to my mouth, when I smelt it…

 **IT WAS YUI'S BLOOD!.**

My glass slipped out of my hands as it shattered as it hit the ground.

 **SHE COULDN'T…**

 **SHE WOULDN'T…**

I thought in fear heading for the stairs.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

It had been over a minute, and nothing had happened.

 **OH GOD I WAS GOING TO DIE…**

The pages and my knees were now covered in blood, and I was certain Zero would smell it, and finish killing me for being stupid. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about it.

 **SUDDENLY I FELT HIS PRESENCE…**

Before I could react, I felt two hands clasp my wrists.

The next thing I knew I wasn't bleeding.

" **Open your eyes Yui."**

I didn't have to, I knew exactly who it was.

 **IT WAS KARL HEINZ…**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

I used my power to swing the door open violently.

 **I was beyond angry with Yui.**

It was bad enough that Staz was in a coma, and now I had to deal with the possibility of Yui dying on my hands.

 **What the hell was she thinking?.**

What I saw was not what I was expecting.

There stood a smug Karl Heinz and a frightened Yui. The smell of blood was gone. As a matter a fact, no blood could be seen anywhere. My shocked expression soon turned into a glare, directed at both of them. " **Whatever you have planned Karl Heinz, you can forget about it."**

I growled.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

 **NO WAY…**

 **KARL HEINZ…**

" **It's you…"** was the only thing I could say.

"You're a very lucky lady Yui. If you had summoned a demon, you would have been killed." I gulped still on my knees. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, as I could feel the dark energy radiating off him. Slowly getting up, I reminded myself that I had made it this far, and that I couldn't turn back now.

"I need you to heal Staz Blood." I stated pushing down my fear. "There's a heavy price to pay if you do. Are you ready for that?." Karl Heinz said looking down at me sternly. "No she's not. She doesn't know what she's getting into, you fucking snake." "Zero, Zero, Zero." Karl Heinz said shaking his head in disappointment. "You really should give Yui more credit. She managed to summon me, give the girl some credit."

Karl Heinz said never taking his eyes off me. Which is why I want to know the price." I spoke up. "I will revive Staz in exchange if you keep your word to be Ayato's one and only and be turned." "You see Yui," Zero said glaring daggers at Karl Heinz. "This is what happens when you try to make deals with disgusting creatures like this one." "That's interesting coming from the vampire who begged me to save the love of his life."

Karl Heinz mocked. Zero turned away in shame.

So this is what it comes down to:

Either I walk away from this, or save Staz and give up my freedom and humanity.

 **Wait a minute I remembered the conversation Ayato and Laito had…**

 **Karl Heinz wasn't holding all the cards in his hand.**

 **I was…**

My unsure expression switched to a cunning smile.

" **I accept."**

"So be it then," Karl grinned showing his fangs.

Even though he flashed me a confident smile, I could see he was puzzled at my sudden change in attitude.

That nervous look was there, but for a split second.

 **Good…**

It's time someone else felt nervous and unsure for a change.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

The three of us stood by the foot of Staz's bed. Karl Heinz raised his left hand. Two small balls of light pushed out of his hand. They floated across and entered Staz's chest. "Remember our deal Yui, or there will be dire consequences." Was the last thing I heard from Karl Heinz, as I felt a light breeze.

He was gone.

"Yui I -," Zero had started to say. He stopped as we witnessed Staz levitate off the bed suddenly. "Zero what's going on?." I whispered. He didn't answer instead he pulled me away from the bed quickly. He threw himself over me protectively, with his back facing the bed. I was about to ask him what was going on, when I heard Staz let out an angry scream. As Zero hugged me tighter, I heard every window in the house shatter.

I began to struggle when the ground began shaking. Zero had my head down, so I couldn't see anything.

 **Was Staz doing this?.**

 **Was he that powerful?!.**

" **Stay still Yui."** Zero growled.

And just like that the place became silent. I pulled away from Zero, to see the windows smashed.

What I saw made me retract my steps in fear.

 **IT WAS STAZ…**

His shrewd blood shot eyes glowed an angry red as massive energy seemed to be swirling around him.

His glare scared me even more.

" **YUI…"** Staz growled my name.

" **I'm going to destroy Ayato and Laito. BRACE YOURSELF …"**

" **NO,"** I said.

" **Yui don't."** Zero warned resting a hand on my shoulder.

Staz glare deepened.

" **I know your angry, and you have a right to. I'm asking you to give me one chance to take a shot at him first. He did things to me that I don't know if I'll ever get over. If I'm ever to get over him I need closure. This is the only way. SO PLEASE…"**

Without warning he appeared in front of me. I didn't see him move. He leaned forward, as his lips touched my ear.

" **I'll back down, but only as a courtesy to you. If you fail, I'm next in line. You only get one chance…"**

 **With that he was gone.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

As I closed the door to the roof, I breathed a sigh of relief into the night air. I was relieved that the nightmare was over. A cool breeze washed over me, as I felt my light blonde curls float around me.

Maybe this was fate that I was still alive…

My mind flashed back to when Karl Heinz healed my bleeding wrist… then again it could have been luck. "Why the long face Zero?," I questioned, as I approached him.

" **I want to know why you did it…"** Zero demanded as he glared at me.

I didn't have to ask, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

" **That's not fair Zero!,"** I countered angrily. "You know why I did it."

"For your own selfish reasons of course." Zero glared at me. **"Oh that's bullshit and you know it!."** I exclaimed my temper getting the better of me.

" **What about Staz huh?!, he's alive doesn't that count for something!."**

"I get it that you're willing to put your life on the line for your friends, but it should be your last resort. Why do you think I didn't ask you to do this I-"

I couldn't listen to this…

Not giving him a chance to finish, I stomped towards the door.

If Zero wanted to be a fucking idiot, he could do it on his own.

As I reached for the doorknob, Zero teleported in front of me.

"I simply don't want you to get too cocky. Karl Heinz is one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires need I remind you.

He's ruthless and manipulative. He's not someone to fuck with."

"Well there's a first time for everything." I smiled.

"For once Zero I have the upper hand."

"What do you mean?." Zero frowned.

"I overheard the other night Ayato and Laito talking about their father. They hate him, and they were discussing how to kill him. There is a way to put him down for good…"

Realization crept up on Zero's face now.

My smile grew wider.

"That's right. There's a legendary spell called a drop of blood.

This particular spell can kill any high level demon.

The spell is said to be so powerful, vampires believe it to be a legend, but somehow Ayato and Laito found out that it's real. It's buried in the elite sanctuary. (Vampire graveyard) Ayato and Laito are going there the night after tomorrow.

Don't you see?, all we have to do is go the night before, and take the spell before they do.

If we get it before them, I could destroy Karl Heinz, thus destroying the contract between us."

" **Woah,"** was the only thing Zero could say at my plans.

"Who are you, and what have you done with friend Yui Kimori?."


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"So this is it." I mumbled to myself staring in awe, at the golden pillars that stood on either side of elite sanctuary (vampire graveyard.) The three of us had come up with a plan. We would get in steal the spell (A drop of blood), and get out. Staring at Zero now, who had a worried look on his face, I remembered how much convincing it took to convince him to go through with this.

He argued we all could be killed, because since this was the elite sanctuary, and it was rumored to have powerful guards, guarding the place since a lot of secrets were buried with the legendary vampires. All I saw beyond the entrance were expensive black coffins lined off in an orderly fashion on either side. There wasn't a sign of life except for us.

I couldn't understand why Zero was being paranoid. Zero walked forward, as he closed his eyes, and chanted something in a different language. Just then the gates at the entrance opened inwards. "What was that?," I whispered to Staz. "It's a spell. In vampire graveyards like this they leave traps for uninvited visitors." Staz explained. As I stared at Staz, he shifted his gaze away from me uncomfortably.

" **Yui I'm sorry."** He sighed finally looking back at me. "For what?," I questioned innocently playing dumb. "Me ending our friendship. Look I –" "I get it. You don't need to explain." I interrupted him, as we stepped into the graveyard. "No you don't." Staz insisted. "I ended our friendship, because I thought getting involved with you would do more harm than good."

"Staz I think that ship has sailed." "But now I see otherwise. You're at a sadistic evil vampire's mercy, and I can't take it. When I learnt about your story, and I watched you with Ayato… I realized the only way you could be happy is if you gain your freedom…

 **I want to be the one to help you gain that…"**

"Well isn't that sweet," Zero said with a trace of annoyance. "If you don't mind I need you guys to focus."

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

I knew Yui would wonder why I was being such a dick, but I didn't care. I needed her to focus. I was never on board with this idea. I finally went along with it, because it was our only option. As I approached the last coffin on the left, I had to admit that Yui was clever coming up with this idea.

 **I didn't like this…**

Where were the guards?, usually in an elite sanctuary, you couldn't even get close to the entrance, because of them. Dead leaves swirled around me from the cold wind. "This is it," I finally said to Yui. "So the spell is in there?," she questioned uncomfortably.

"Don't worry the bodies don't decompose. Oh and by the way you're not going to have to take out the spell in the coffin itself, but rather the vampire's mouth." I said casually opening the coffin. "Ok that sounds- **WAIT WHAT!** " Yui exclaimed in fear. "Did you really think one of the strongest spells would have been easy to steal?. It's not too late to turn back…"

Yui didn't answer. She was too busy freaking out.

"Let me do it," Staz spoke up staring at the dead legendary vampires named Victor. Victor had short grey hair that was brushed back with oily skin. He didn't look peaceful. Eyebrows furrowed, it made him look like he had a frown on his face.

"No," I said turning to Yui. "The one who has to cast the spell has to be the one to pull it out." **"Oh that's bullshit!,"** Yui screamed angrily pushing her hair out of her face in frustration. **"You knew!."** Yui accused me angrily while pointing a finger at me. "Is this your idea of a joke Zero?!. 'Cause it's not funny!." "I admit I knew about this, but I warned you…

Did you bring the fish hook and fishing string with the disposable gloves? like I asked?." As much as I wanted to help Yui, she was going to have to do this on her own, if she wanted to the spell to work. Grumbling to herself, she took out the fishhook and fishing string from the front of her front knapsack. The fishhooks were already attached to the string, as she slipped on the disposable gloves.

Staz produced a small ball of energy above his hand over Victor's mouth, so she could see down in Victor's mouh. **"This is gross!,"** Yui groaned as the hook disappeared into Victor's mouth. "Do you see it?. It's supposed to be a small piece of paper?." I asked. "How is this possible?,' Yui asked genuinely confused. "Anything's possible when it comes to magic." I informed her. "Now focus. Do you see the small piece of paper."

"Yeah I see it." She answered. "Try to hook it ,and slowly bring it up." "I got it." She responded as she pulled it out. "Amazing," she watched in awe at the small clean piece of paper. She quickly took off its hook, and put it in her bag. "That was close," Staz sighed letting the energy ball disappear dropping his hand to his side. He moved away from the coffin towards me.

"Guess you were freaking out for nothing huh buddy?." Staz joked.

Without warning Yui let out a blood curling scream…

Victor was awake, and he held Yui left arm in a death grip., and by the looks of it he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

" **Let go of me you monster!,"** Yui screamed trying to pry her left hand away from Victor. Victor growled, as his eyes blazed with fury.

" **Shit…"** Zero swore in fear.

"Taking the spell awakened him." Yui let out a blood curling scream, as Victor tightened his hold.

" **LET GO OF HER!,"** Staz screamed in rage running towards Victor coming in with his right fist. Victor blocked the fist with ease, by single handedly using his hand to stop Staz's fist. In the blink of an eye, Victor's hand that blocked Staz's fist was now around Staz's throat.

In a flash, Victor's hand moved from holding Yui by the hand, to her throat with ease. Choking noises could be heard, as Staz tried to get out of Victor's grasp.

' **There's got to be a way out of this…'** Staz thought as he desperately tried ramming his fist into Victor's hand.

' **I can't let it end like this…'** Yui thought as her vision blurred in and out because of the lack of oxygen.

 **That's when Staz saw it…**

A sword suddenly came into view decapitating Victor's head clean off. Victor's head rolled down to the entrance of the graveyard, as Victor's both hands let go of Staz and Yui.

Yui gasped for air, as she staggered back falling, and hitting her head on a coffin. As she wheezed for air, she felt Staz lift her up bridal style. "Are you okay." Staz whispered to her. Catching her breath she nodded, as she turned to Zero who was still holding the sword.

 **A mighty roar was suddenly heard…**

Breaths quickened in fear, as Yui could feel her own heartbeat beat faster, as she witnessed two large stone monsters coming out of the wall. They were carved from stone, as their eyes were glowing the colour gold.

" **What are those?,"** Yui whispered to Staz in fear, as the stone monsters caught sight of them. The three of them stared back in silence and fear.

No wind, no sound, could be felt or heard….

Staz and Zero knew what these creatures were, and how this was going to go down.

" **Staz answer me!,"** Yui hissed pulling on Staz's collar desperately, as Staz took a step back with Yui still in his arms. The creatures roared in anger at them ready to tear them to shreds.

" **RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"** Zero screamed, as the creatures ran forward to attack. Not hesitating for a second, Staz ran with Yui to the entrance. As Staz headed for the entrance, the ground shaked violently beneath him, causing him to stumble almost falling.

As much as he wanted to help Zero, he knew he couldn't do it with taking the risk of Yui getting hurt.

Suddenly his vision became distorted…

"Yui you're going to hate me for this," Staz shaked his head attempting to gain his vision back. Without warning, he threw Yui with all his strength towards the gate that was closing quickly. He quickly slew down the deep incline, and out the gate as it closed.

" **What the hell Staz!,"** Yui screamed crawling out of the bushes. "Listen, those things that we saw are Sapiens. They're guardians that guard the-"

" **NO ZERO!"** Yui exclaimed running towards the gate. Staz grabbed her before she could get close.

" **There's nothing we can do Yui,"** Staz said trying to hold her back as Yui tried to pry herself out of his grip. "Zero is my friend too. I know he's going to find a way to get out of this, but we need to stay put."

" **HOW ARE YOU SO FUCKING SURE OF THAT!"** Yui exclaimed hysterical now.

" **Why didn't you try to help him…"** Yui whimpered as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Because he would have wanted me to make sure you're safe." Staz said softly cupping her cheek. Yui stared at him for a moment. The ground rumbled again, as a painful scream could be heard.

Yui ran into Staz's arms burying her face in his chest, as she cried.

He slowly hugged her tightly, as the ground shaked violently again.

He hated himself for lying to Yui, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He was worried just like her when it came to Zero.

Sapiens were one of the most powerful creatures in the underworld.

So if Zero got out it would be a miracle…

He lifted Yui and teleported out of the area, hoping that one would come soon…


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

" **Oh God…"** I whimpered as I splashed ice cold water on my face. Staz and I had escaped to safety and were sitting on a river bank we stumbled upon. I couldn't believe this was happening… As my tears began to flow, I silently turned my back to Staz, who sat a few feet away from me. I didn't want him to see me like this.

For what I truly was…

 **A big fucking cry baby…**

I didn't want to do the spell anymore, I didn't want to get revenge on Ayato, and the rest of Sakamaki brothers anymore… Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. "Yui," Staz called calmly snapping me out of my miserable thoughts.

" **I can't do this Staz,"** I whimpered again, and this time I cried openly. "Remember our promise Yui," Staz said to me gently. "If you don't do this, I will kill Ayato. I don't allow anyone to threaten my life, and let them live," he whispered into my ears, as he pulled me into a hug despite we were on our knees.

"I did this as a courtesy to you Yui. So you need to make up your mind, you can either take the opportunity, and put Karl Heinz down making you one step closer to getting rid of Ayato, and the others." **"You're call Yui…"** a familiar voice said out of nowhere.

" **ZERO!,"** I exclaimed in pure joy, pulling out of Staz's hands to hug Zero. I didn't care his shirt was ripped, and his arms had bruises. I felt Zero's hands push me away after awhile, as he stared at me sternly. "So what's it going to be?," Zero asked.

Instead I walked away from Zero, not in fear, but with new determination. As I drew a circle around me, I thought to myself that I couldn't back out now. I then stood in the circle. I stared at Staz and Zero who gave me a reassuring nod. I chanted the spell that I fished out of Victor's mouth.

I felt relieved. The weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders, and to top it off I had two powerful vampires backing me up. The ground suddenly rumbled as the ground a few yards split open.

 **This was it…**

I thought to myself, as I uncovered my face from the massive dust cloud that had hit me, but had now settled. There stood before me was Karl Heinz inside a massive cage. "I hope you're ready for your punishment." Karl stated nonchalantly.

" **You're not going to do shit!,"** I screamed in anger.

"Not so tough now are you Karl Heinz," I sneered at the quiet man.

 **That's when I felt it…**

 **I had gotten this weird feeling that something was coming…**

I didn't know exactly what it was except the danger was heading straight for me.

Karl Heinz raised index finger of his left hand slowly, and flashed me a wicked grin, then pointed his index finger at me. And just like that Karl Heinz made my life take a turn for the worst. I suddenly felt my upper incisors drop out before me, as I painfully felt they were being replaced by fangs.

Dropping to my knees I let out a blood curling scream.

I literally felt like I was on fire.

" **Can you feel it Yui?,"** Karl Heinz laughed, as my screams turned to growling.

"Can you feel it pulsing through your veins, the urge to hunt and kill."

His gold eyes shined with triumph, was the last thing I saw before I blanked out.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

There are a few moments in my life that I've been afraid. Like the time my brother Braz was attacked by the past demon king, or when my little sister Liz told me that I didn't love her. Seeing Yui drop to her knees in pain was one of those times.

Zero and I sprinted towards her unconscious body, only to slam into an invisible force field. **"Let her go!,"** I roared against the force field. "You'll never have her Staz," Karl Heinz stated condescendingly. "She belongs to Ayato now and forever."

Never have I ever felt so helpless. I pushed more of my magic against the force field, but it didn't seem to do any good. As I glared daggers at Karl Heinz, I noticed Yui suddenly got to her feet in an instant. She was facing Zero and I with blood shed eyes…

Without warning I screamed in rage, making my magic flare up so much, Zero was knocked off his feet, and sucked into the night's air. My magic was so powerful that it shattered the force field. Seeing Yui turned into a vampire was my breaking point.

 **I couldn't protect her…**

 **The very thing she didn't want to become she now was…**

 **And I was to blame for letting it happen…**

With that thought I rushed towards Karl Heinz.

I didn't care he was in the underworld cage, which is known to be indestructible.

(Not even Karl Heinz could get out easily).

The only thing I knew was that I was going to kill him. As my magic energy swirled around me, I aimed a punch at the underworld cage. At that exact moment the cage disappeared at the nick of time, leaving behind Karl Heinz's mocking laughter.

I roared in pure rage causing the entire area to shake.

 **This wasn't over…**

 **Not by a long shot…**

I turned back to see Yui just standing there staring at me blankly. I powered down instantly in sadness. Gone was the vivid girl I knew, which was replaced with a pale lifeless Yui.

I wondered as I approached her, if she knew what had happened to her.

" **Don't come near me,"** she said hoarsely retreating at my approaching footsteps. **"Yui I'm sorry,"** I whispered as I stretched forth my hand to touch her face. She turned to run, I quickly used my arms, and gripped her under her armpits.

She screamed, and growled as she struggled.

 **I was tempted to let her go…**

" **You know i can't live like this!,"** she screamed in agony.

" **Let me end my life!."**

I could hear the pain in her voice, as she wept endlessly.

" **I can't let you do that,"** I barely said, as I struggled to hold her.

" **You're not a monster Yui. Karl Heinz is."** I said calmly trying to reason with her.

Her struggling instantly stopped, as she dropped to the ground still crying.

I went down with her, as I combed through her hair with my fingers, in an attempt to comfort her. "The transformation isn't permanent. At least not during the day." Zero spoke up kneeling down to us. "What's going to happen tomorrow?," she said with her head buried in her lap.

"Every full moon you'll turn." Before I could react, Zero shot up in a standing position growling. I was about to ask what made him on guard, till I caught whiff of a familiar scent.

 **FUCK…**

 **HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE…**

 **How the fuck did he find us?!.**

We didn't see him ,because he was still a good distance away, but it was no mistaking that it was him…

 **Somehow Kanato had found us.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, will find some way to make it up to you.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

"What are you doing?." I asked confused seeing Zero make a grab for Yui's knapsack, that was lying on the ground. "Searching for this," Zero stated pulling out Kanato's stuffed bear.

"Shit," Yui managed to say, as she looked up tiredly at Zero. " I took it to teach Kanato a lesson, I didn't know-" Yui paused in exhaustion. I glanced over my shoulder to see Karl Heinz, and the prison disappeared.

Most likely he would be returning to the underworld, to be dealt with. Suddenly Zero chanted a spell throwing the bear into the air.

"Take Yui and get out of here!." Zero shouted, as I witnessed Kanato's bear turn into a ferocious monster. It roared in anger, shaking the entire area, causing trees to bend slightly, as the river created large waves.

I didn't need to be told twice, as I teleported out of there.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

I laid Yui's tired body down in the Sakamaki's garden.

" **Stay with me,"** Yui begged clinging to me suddenly.

I slowly placed my hand on her shoulders, and pushed her away.

" **I can't Yui…"** I whispered in her ears.

"What's going to happen now? I'm…" She paused. I noticed her sherbet pink eyes had become blank and lifeless.

Like a dolls…

" **Lost…"**

" **Live one day at a time. Live with no regrets…"**

I immediately waved my hand lightly in front of her face, causing her to succumb to unconsciousness.

I didn't have the heart to tell her at the moment that Kanato had a spell on the bear, unknowing to her, which is why Kanato was able to track us.

Hopefully Zero's plan would work. By using a simple spell bringing the bear to life, Kanato would follow and be confused.

Zero would be long gone by then…

I teleported out of the Sakamaki's garden feeling unsettled.


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"I'm telling you Ayato, I swore I could smell Yui, when I found teddy!." Was the first thing I heard, as I awoke. I groaned as my eyes fluttered open to see all the Sakamaki brothers staring down at me. I hadn't even drank any alcohol, yet I felt I had the hangover of the century.

As I struggled to stand up, I noticed my clothes were stained with wet dirt. Some of my blonde hair fell over my eyes, as I felt Ayato lift me to my feet. Pushing back my hair I could see the skeptic looks on each of the Sakamaki brothers faces.

Especially Laito's…

As my head pounded, the events of last night came rushing back. **"SHIT…"** I said aloud as I closed my eyes for a moment, also realizing that I had slept out in the garden. "Is that all you have to say?." Ayato asked sternly. "Where did you go last night?." Laito suddenly asked.

"Nowhere. I came out here after smelling one of Reiji's mixtures, and the next thing I'm waking up here." I lied. I glanced down into the small pond at my reflection that was next to me. My skin was pale, my blonde hair lay untidy around my face. My clothes were not only dirty but torn.

I could faintly hear Reiji rant about being in his experiment room, as I stared back at my reflection in shock. **I didn't recognize myself…** I looked like a dirty hobo who never lived in a house in all my life. As I touched my cheek, I realized that my dirty appearance was the least of my worries.

 **How was I going to live with myself?, and how was I going to hide this from Ayato and the others?.** I was yanked out of my terrified thoughts by Ayato's hands gently steer me away from the pond to the house. I glanced up to see not an angry, but a worried Ayato staring down at me.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I stared back at Ayato's nervous expression through the mirror. It was Saturday night, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I felt cornered by Ayato the entire day. Not in sexual way, but rather in a possessive way. Every corner I went around, even when I came out of the bathroom Ayato was there. If I didn't stop this, then it would spoil my future plans.

I couldn't allow it…

Yet I could think of nothing to get me out of this predicament. I got up and went to the balcony. The moon wasn't full, but I suddenly felt a strange feeling. I was suddenly no longer sleepy anymore. I felt like running through the night like a wild animal. Without warning, I turned on my heel quickly, and walked straight up to Ayato. I grabbed him by the collar roughly, and whispered in his ears before I headed for the stairs. **"Catch me if you can."**

As I made it down the stairs, and out the door, I smiled to myself at the memory of Ayato's shocked face. The cold air hit my face, as the soles of my feet were tickled by the grass. As I took deep breaths, and looked for a place to hide, when it finally clicked to me.

 **These sudden strange urges stemmed from my temporary transformation…**

 **The scary thing was that I loved it…**

I should have been feeling ashamed wanting Ayato to catch me, but instead I felt invigorated. I spotted a shadow to my right, as I sprinted through the garden. Then the next thing I knew I was on my back. "Who are you, and what have you done with my prospective bride?."

Ayato questioned in genuine surprise. I gave him a cocky smile, and slipped us over, surprising Ayato. **"Maybe this is the new me…"** I whispered as I kissed him. I should have stopped, but I didn't… A simple kiss had triggered a very passionate night. As I sucked on Ayato's bottom lip, I ripped open his shirt and growled.

Instead of Ayato being surprised, he growled in approval, as he ripped my nightgown from the collarbone to the middle. He then sat up and bit me in the neck. I shrieked in pleasure and pain ,as I felt Ayato suck on my blood from my neck. I grabbed unto his hair, and moaned as I felt hot all over. All I could think of was ecstasy.

 **I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF….**

My eyes fluttered open, as I felt Ayato unbutton his pants and enter me. I moaned as I felt hot all over. As the pleasure built up, I suddenly got the urge to bite him in the neck. As if he just read my mind, he whispered in my ears. **"Bite me."** As I bit into his neck, I could hear Ayato moan as we climaxed.

 **Then I blacked out…**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **(LAITO'S P.O.V)**

As I stared in disgust from the shadows at Ayato and Yui, I growled lowly. Growing up I had never been jealous of Ayato, instead I felt sorry for him.

 **UNTILL NOW…**

Ever since Ayato and Yui had become official as a couple, I was burning with jealousy on the inside. Between Ayato and I, I was always the cunning, and smarter one.

Always one step ahead…

But when Ayato claimed Yui, I felt like I had gotten bested. Yui was the definition of innocence, the forbidden fruit… Something always out of reach….

 **Ayato had got to her…**

Since my other brothers weren't interested, I knew for sure I had a shot. Knowing how Ayato could be proud and careless, I thought I had the advantage.

I soon learnt that I was dead wrong…

I had underestimated him, and it had cost me. I had resorted to trying to persuade Ayato to share her, but he had made it clear that he had no intention of sharing. The more I saw her, it was the more I wanted her.

As I growled at their love making again, I saw a figure on my right. As I turned to see the figure better, I almost let out a loud snarl.

I teleported in front the figure. **"What the fuck are you doing here?!," I snarled. "Tonight's your lucky night,"** Karl Heinz grinned. What I was looking at wasn't really my father, just a projection of him.

"I don't want anything from you." I hissed. "You sure?," my father grinned slyly. His golden catlike eyes shone with excitement, as if it held some sort of secret. "I know you desire her Laito. I've never see you fall head over heels for a human girl, it's quiete amusing.

Since she's out of reach, I can assist you in obtaining her. I'll even throw in a bonus." "Like what?." I snorted. If my father thinks he can convince me he has another thing coming. **"I'll make you head of the family."**

I unfolded my hands slowly, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion. "What is it you want in return?." And there it was, that make a deal with the devil grin. "I'm bound to underworld as we speak, so I need you to go to the school's sanctuary ,and steal the Land of the lost.

Use the unbinding spell, and only then you'll figure out what I'm looking for." "Why should I believe you?." I questioned becoming angry again. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me?." "Because on the day of the full moon which is approaching, I have to make one of you the head of the family.

It's our tradition, and if you're wondering how I can give you Yui, if you become the head of the family you can take Yui, simply because as head of the family, since Yui is unwedded you can take her unchallenged. Under our vampire rules if you do then nothing can be done."

 **EVERYTHING HE SAID WAS TRUE…**

From the choosing of a new head of the family, to me taking Yui.

 **Why didn't I think about this before?.**

" **Tick tock, Tick tock Laito, Ayato isn't going to be unmarried man forever, so what will it be?."**


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I was sitting up on the roof where I usually meet with Zero, in a cross legged position facing Staz. I was learning how to teleport, which is why I was trying to meditate. But I couldn't focus with Ayato on my mind. Ever since Ayato and I had that passionate night, a few nights ago we seemed to be in tune with each other's feelings.

Before, there were times I couldn't read Ayato, but now I could easily tell what he was feeling. Even when we disagreed, it stopped turning into an argument.

 **And that scared me…**

He opened up about so many personal things….

"Close your eyes and concentrate Yui," Staz's voice knocked me out of my troubled thoughts. He gave my hands a gentle squeeze, since he was holding them. "Picture the other side of the roof clearly in your head." I sighed and closed my eyes. I forced myself to clear my thoughts, as I pictured it.

"Now when you feel calm, reach deep down and will yourself." I could see it clearly, so I willed myself but nothing happened. After five minutes I sighed in frustration. "It's not working." I got up and placed my hands on my hips, and rotated my head in an attempt to relieve tension was there.

"You have to try Yui," The full moon is approaching again, and if you want to survive you have to learn." "Fine I –" I was interrupted, as Staz suddenly teleported in front of me. **"Maybe all you need is a little encouragement."** Staz said staring at me his face emotionless all of sudden.

Every step back I took, he came forward till he backed me to the edge of the roof. **"Staz please!,"** I whispered clutching his arms in fear. Without a word he gently pushed me over the edge. For a moment I was between shock and fear.

 **If I didn't do something I was going to die…**

 **I wasn't going to die like this…**

 **Not without a fight…**

Just before my head collided with the ground, I suddenly found myself sitting in the school's garden. Staz teleported next to me, with a huge grin on his face. On impulse I slapped him hard across the face in anger.

" **I could have been killed you jackass!, what is wrong with you!."** He stated laughing even more. "That's what was needed to awaken your powers. When you are placed in a life and death situation, you have to be ready." Staz stated seriously now.

I knew he was right, but I was too angry to care. I got up and stomped off.

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

Sitting in the school's sanctuary drinking a flask of alcohol in the dark was stupid. I didn't care. Being in the darkness was comforting. The school sanctuary was a large place in the school where historical artifacts. Like the school's personal museum.

Taking another gulp of alcohol, I wondered how Staz and I were going to hide the fact that Yui was a vampire. Every time I thought about it, I felt guilty. Yui was my best friend.

 **I was supposed to protect her…**

Now that she was entering uncharted territory, I was at a lost in how to help her. Staz had volunteered to teach her how to fight and teleport, but I doubted she would have learnt that quickly. As I realized that the flask was empty, and that I was about to growl in irritation when I heard a noise.

Part of the sanctuary had lights on, on one side of the building. I drew close to the light quietly, but enough to be seen.

 **There he was….**

I saw Laito stealing the land of the lost out of its glass container. A map that showed the history of the old vampire towns. I watched, as he put the glass back and teleported out of the sanctuary. It was only a matter of time, before the school authorities knew it was missing.

 **Something wasn't right here…**

If I knew anything about Laito Sakamaki,j he didn't do anything without an agenda.

 **And I was going to find out…**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

As I listened to Yui's grunts, as she tried punching Staz, I was trying to figure out why Laito had stolen the Land of the Lost. Whatever Laito was planning, it couldn't be anything good. We needed to be one step ahead, if Yui was to gain her freedom.

"You're going to have to hit me harder than that if you wanna win," Staz said blocking her punches. Without warning she kicked Staz in the groin. He grunted and dropped to his knees, and fell forward.

As Staz fell forward, his face connected with Yui's right fist sending him flying backwards. "How was that for a punch?," Yui grinned in triumph. **Yui was getting stronger…** It was the first time I saw her in combat. Maybe Staz training her wasn't so bad after all…

I turned back to the Land of the Lost and studied it. There were so many old vampire villages all over the country. **So why did Laito take interest in it?.** I chanted an unbinding spell, to see if there were any secrets I wouldn't know. After five minutes of finding nothing, I growled in irritation."Zero are you alright?," Yui asked me worriedly, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"No," I admitted rolling up the map. "Well it's time for plan B," Staz said sternly, as he grabbed Yui's hand and teleported into the house.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

"Give me a warning why don't you," Yui grumbled referring to my sudden teleportation. Zero soon appeared, and I could see he was disappointed that he couldn't solve the problem. I now stood in front of an old Victorian mirror, as I chanted a spell. A mist suddenly covered my reflection for a moment, as my brother's bored image stared back at me.

"So you finally decided to call me," Braz drawled giving me his usual bored expression. "Don't get cocky, you were my last resort," I said glaring at him. "Tell me about the Land of the Lost." "There are many secrets in the Land of the Lost, some I don't even know about. Why the sudden interest?."

I quickly explained, as Braz pushed his left pinky finger in his left ear. "Hmmm trouble seems to follow you wherever you go little brother." Braz stated nonchalantly. "Little brother?," Yui spoke up in amusement. "So you finally found a girl," Braz stated smiling at me slyly.

"Cut to the chase Braz," I stated in irritation, as I ignored a statement. "If what you say is true, then the only way to see what this person is up to, is to go to the village of Cuam. When you get there seek out a vampire by the name of Silion, tell him I sent you. There you will find the mirror called the Great Beyond. By saying the name of the person you are looking for into the mirror, the mirror will then give you clues as to what they are up to."

" **Clues!,"** I exclaimed in astonishment. **"We need answers Braz!."** "Sometimes answers come with a price little brother. Like I said go to Cuam which by the way is close by to where you live and find Silion. Now if you excuse me the king of the underworld has things to do." With that the mist took over, and before I knew it I was staring back at my reflection.

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I watched in anticipation, as Silion pulled off the sheet to reveal a Victorian mirror. It was breathtaking. I could see my reflection so clearly, that it hurt my eyes. The handles were gold plated, that resembled branches, curled up slightly like the end of cat's tail.

 **Something about this mirror wasn't right…**

 **I could feel it…**

"In order for you to use the mirror of the Great Beyond, only a newly turned vampire can peer deep into it and see the present and the future." "So what about vampires that haven't been newly turned, are you saying that we can't use it?." Zero inquired.

I knew what Zero was thinking, Staz and Zero didn't want to put me in anymore danger. "The vampire who created this was a newly turned and she put some sort of spell on it to make it remain that way." Silion explained. After a moment, Zero and Staz exchanged worried looks.

This wasn't the time to get cold feet, so I made a decision. I suddenly walked straight up to the mirror, and said Laito's full name. **"Yui wait!,"** Staz exclaimed. It was too late. Some sort of invisible force field kept Zero and Staz away from me, while a bright light blinded my vision.

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **Yui are you okay?,"** I questioned worriedly after ten minutes of being unable to get near her. Her eyes had turned completely white, as she stared into the mirror. She stood there stiffly staring at her reflection. The mirror revealed something that Zero and I couldn't see.

 **Suddenly she started to scream…**

She screamed as if someone was attacking her…

" **Yui!,"** I screamed slamming into the invisible force field again to get to Yui. Suddenly I saw her eyes turn back to its normal color,whatever held the force field that held us back disappeared. **But the worst was yet to come…**

Before Zero and I could rush to her side, some unhuman hands came through the mirror and pulled Yui to the other side.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **NOOOO!,"** I screamed in rage and used both my fists and slammed it into the mirror. As expected the supernatural mirror didn't crack, or give me what I wanted. Instead my angry expression stared back at me. **"We have to find her,"** I heard Zero say who was standing behind me.

I turned back to see Zero's frightened expression, as he stood frozen staring at the mirror. Realization had finally set in. Yui was in grave danger, and we couldn't help her. Silion quietly picked up the sheet, and proceeded to cover the mirror.

Before he covered it, our glances met. As I stared at Silion, I noticed he nervously glanced away from me. **"You know something!,"** I blurted in anger approaching him. Zero instantly stepped between us to avoid a fight. "What are you talking about?," Silion said innocently not looking me in the eye.

I side stepped Zero and grabbed Silion by the collar with my left hand. My right hand blazed a fire by my magic, and I held it dangerously close to Silion's face. His green eyes widened in fear, as he stared at the blazing fire. **"My friend might be in danger,"** I hissed bringing his face closer to the flame.

Silion struggled to get free, as I brought him closer. **"If you don't tell me how to find her, I'm going to kill you."** I threatened baring my fangs at him. **"I swear I don't know-."** I didn't let him finish. Instead I burnt the right side of his face. **"Now I'm going to ask you again,"**

I growled holding the flame at a close distance. **"There's a way for you to reach her."** Silion snarled baring her fangs in anger and pain. "There's a spell I can give you that will let you go through the mirror, but there's a price." Silion paused and i made no hesitation to burn him again.

I wasn't fucking around. Every second Yui was god knows where, the more likely she was in danger. After a minute of swearing and screaming I pulled the flame away. "If you go through the mirror your friend will die…" "How?," Zero inquired. "Like I told you before, the person who created the gateway through the mirror, put some sort of spell to ensure only newly turned could only use it.

It isn't just a spell. It's a curse spell. We realized this, when we experienced by sending strong vampires through it, with newly turned. Turns out that none of the newly turned survived. It had something to do with the old ones passing through it." "So Yui could die, if we follow her through the mirror?,"

It was a risk we had to take.

We were running out of options.

" **Once you step in she will die, unless you let her suck the blood of a very old vampire."**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I woke up with a start on expensive silk black sheets.I struggled to get my bearings. I used my left arm to shield my face, since the bright lights from the ceiling hurt my eyes. Everything except the bed was white.

From the walls to the carpets. I realized I was in a bedroom, and it was huge and expensive. From the bookcases to the huge paintings on the wall.

 **Where am i?...**

One minute I'm seeing terrible images through the mirror, the next I'm here. **"You're very beautiful,"** a voice said next to me. I swung around to see a short old man. His eyes were black as coal, and his skin white as snow. **"Who are you?,"** I whimpered scampering back in fright

To the other side of the bed. He sat quietly on the other side of the bed and smiled. "Where am i?," I asked shakily. "You don't know?," he raised an eyebrow. "You are in one of the oldest vampire villages called the home of the ancients in the region of the Land of the Lost."

"So that means-" I paused in realization.

 **I was in another ancient village…**

Just as I was about to think about it further, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. **"Can you feel it Yui?,"** the mysterious vampire said revealing his fangs. "You're dying," he said with a sadistic smile on his face. He then bit into his wrists. The pain in my chest increased making it harder to think and breathe.

I watched in pain, as thick drops of blood gushed out onto the sheets. **"Drink,"** he whispered. **"If you want to live…"** Before I could object, I felt my fangs burst through my gums against my will. His blood was black and thick, but it held a thick sweet aroma.

 **I COULDN'T RESIST…**

With little strength I had left, I grabbed unto his arm, and sucked on his wrist. I moaned in delight, as the pain in my chest slowly disappeared. I held unto his arm tightly, as I couldn't get enough of it. I was so mesmerized by this old vampire's blood, that I didn't see Staz and Zero appear.


	26. Chapter 25

**I apologize for making you wait so long for the next chapter, but I've been busy and still am. I'll try my best to give you a longer chapter next time.**

 **Happy Reading!.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

It was the third time Zero put his hand on my shoulder, preventing me going after Yui. As the heavy rain beated down on Zero and I, I thought about what had happened earlier. After finding Yui gulping down on the ancient vampire's blood, she hadn't been the same.

That bastard and his brothers would be home soon if not already, which is why we were hiding in the garden. Her eyes were blank like a dolls, as she walked as if she was in some sort of trance. She wasn't the Yui I knew anymore. I wish we hadn't taken her to the Land of the Lost.

As she disappeared out of sight through the garden, I just hope she would be okay…

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

Everything was spiraling out of control. From my emotions to fighting my new vampire instincts. It made me sick to my stomach every time I thought about it, but I couldn't help it.

 **I LOVED THE TASTE OF BLOOD…**

Having drink it for the first time, made me feel like I had swallowed ecstasy. Even though I hadn't transformed, every inch of my body screamed for more blood. Drinking the old vampire's blood made me feel vibrant. I felt like I could dive off a cliff and fly.

I couldn't help but wonder what human blood would taste like and make me feel, since vampire blood made me feel like this. I shaked my head as if to shake away those thoughts. This wasn't the person I wanted to become. **WHAT IF I COULDN'T CONTROL MY HUNGER, AND I ATTACKED A HUMAN?!.**

 **I** was now standing in front of the front door, as I stared at the expensive doorknob. My hair stuck to my face as the rain beated down on me.

 **CAN I REALLY LIVE LIKE THIS?.**

 **AM I GOING TO MAKE IT?.**

I didn't have the answer, and I was afraid to find out. I entered the mansion to be greeted by darkness. Good no one was home yet. I headed towards the stairs only to freeze in fear when I heard slow clapping…

" **I guess it's true what they say when the cats away the mice will play…"**

 **SHIT…**


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I slowly turned to see Laito smirking at me. "So tell me little bitch where have you been?." He inquired as he sauntered towards me. "I went out," I stated in a dismissive manner, as I turned to walk up the stairs again, as I tried to hide my nervous expression.

"Why do you smell of vampire blood?," Laito questioned, as I jumped back as he teleported in front of me. "Jealous I don't smell of you." I scoffed walking past him. "No," he answered nonchalantly holding onto my left arm while his back was to me.

" **But Ayato might…"**

 **I froze in mid step.**

 **So that's how you wanna play it Laito, fine two could play at that game…**

" **Maybe I should let Ayato know that you're responsible for stealing the Land of the Lost!." "How did you know about that!,"** Laito demanded. His gentle hold on my left hand, suddenly became a deadly grip. Instead of wincing in pain, I grinned which irritated him even more.

" **Looks like I touched a nerve…"** I challenged him, as he pulled me into him. His green cat eyes glowed threateningly at me, as he barred his fangs at me. And just like that his expression returned to its playful self. **"Did you really think you could have one up on me Yui?,"** he whispered in my ears.

" **I finally do."** I whispered back, grinning in satisfaction. "You think you're so clever Laito. Always one step ahead… This time you lose." I said pulling my hand away chuckling at him. "Oh Yui you disappoint me," he chuckled, as he pulled out his phone.

"I thought by now you knew us Sakamaki. Obviously you don't." He stated punching in a phone number. "I spoke to Ayato about the Land of the Lost unknowing to you, if you don't believe me why don't you ask him yourself." As the calling tune could be heard through the quiet mansion, since he put his cell on speaker, my heart speed up.

 **IT WASN'T FAIR…**

 **I SHOULD HAVE HAD THE UPPER HAND.**

 **I should have known, there was no beating Laito Sakamaki…**

As his face lit up in excitement, he hung up the phone. He then placed his phone in his pocket, and rested his hands on my shoulder. It took me a moment to realize he had teleported me to my bathroom. **"I'll make you a deal Yui,"** he whispered as he backed me into the wall.

" **If you do something for me,"** he whispered as he licked the shell of my ear. **"I'll do something for you."** Before I could respond, he lifted me by the butt, and rested me on near the sink. **"Please don't do this Laito,"** I whimpered shutting my eyes, as I felt Laito unbutton my shirt.

" **I've wanted you for so long Yui…"** he whispered licking my neck, as he threw my shirt behind him. He kissed me hard, as I bit his lip. **"Think about Ayato, he's your brother,"** I said as his blood ran down my bottom lip. **"Fuck him. He doesn't deserve you like I do."** He said biting my shoulder playfully, as he undid my bra.

I closed my eyes in humiliation. I opened my eyes, as I held my breath, when I felt his ice cold hands cup my breasts. "Tell me Yui," he said squeezing them lightly. "If you were given the choice, who would you pick Ayato or me?." **"Go fuck yourself,"** I whispered in anger.

He let out a hearty laugh, as he ripped off my other garments. He then pushed me on my back gently (the sink has a lot of space in case you're wondering). As I lay completely bare before him, I lay there defeated, as he pulled my legs apart.

" **Never try to outsmart a Sakamaki Yui. May this be a lesson to you…"**

With that he stroked me with his tongue, as I cried quietly. When Ayato took me, I thought my nightmare would soon be over, but now I see it has just begun…


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

 **(LAITO'S P.O.V)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter will try to give you more chapters during this weekend.**

As I buttoned up my shirt in satisfaction. I smirked at my smug reflection in Yui's room. **That would teach little bitch to mess with me…** I licked my lips wiping off the last of her blood. As I reminisced our love making in my mind, I could still hear her soft crying turn into passionate moans.

" **Like music to my ears,"** I said to my smirking reflection. And all it took was a little bluffing. Of course Ayato had known nothing of my plans, however Yui didn't need to know that… I had to admit she almost had caught me off guard. I sauntered to her bedroom door, as I stepped into the dark corridor.

She certainly wasn't the naïve girl that I once met that's for sure. It's a pity my self-absorbed idiot of a brother didn't notice. It would have made things more interesting. I was right to think that Yui had changed. Suddenly an alarming thought came to mind, that made me froze in realization.

 **WHAT IF YUI WAS PLOTTING HER ESCAPE?.**

Come to think of it, it wouldn't be impossible since she had left the mansion before when none of us thought she would. The night of the festival blood it was pure luck that I figured out it was Yui.

 **COULD IT BE THAT YUI WAS PLOTTING TO ESCAPE WITH THOSE DOGS STAZ AND ZERO?.**

 **IT WAS THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION...**

After all she was with Staz and Zero that night (the festival of blood). I resumed my walking, as I grinned from ear to ear.

 **THAT HAD TO BE IT…**

Before I take Yui away from my pathetic brother, I'll lie in wait to catch her, and show Ayato that Yui isn't the perfect bride that he think she is.

 **GAME ON YUI…**


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I stared at Ayato blankly, as we stood on the balcony of an expensive restaurant called Ravenous. The sounds of the restaurant and Ayato's excited voice faded, as my mind wandered.

 **I FELT NOTHING…**

I thought when I transformed into a vampire my emotional and mental state couldn't get any worse.

 **I WAS WRONG…**

Everything that happened last night seemed like some sick dream. What if Laito tried to do this again?.

I was interrupted by the feeling of Ayato's hand suddenly around my waist. "Yui are you okay?." Ayato asked pulling me into him, as he stared at me worriedly.

My eyes began to water at his question. I could feel the confession wanting to roll off the tip of my tongue. Just when I was about to confess, I remembered why I was keeping it a secret.

 **MAKE UP YOUR MIND YUI…**

 **IT'S EITHER NOW OR NEVER…**

"I don't feel so well, but I won't let it spoil our day together." I lied giving him a fake smile. "Are you sure?," Ayato questioned in concern as he raised my chin so that I was staring up at him. "Yes. Sorry if I spaced out. I was just thinking it's been a while since we've been on a date.

By the way Ayato why did you drag me all the way out here?." " I wanted to ask you something," he answered giving me a mischievous grin.

" **Yui Kimori,"** he said softly going down on one knee.

 **OH MY GOD…**

" **Will you marry me?,"** he said softly with an expensive gold ring looking back at me.

 **The next thing I knew, everything around me went black.**


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

 **There he was…**

Staz standing in Zero's garden with his back turned to me.

 **Staz Charlie Blood…**

It was one in the afternoon, and "my future husband" and his brothers had gone out to celebrate. I had to see Staz, because the rate things were going at, I might not get the chance to do it again. A frightening thought crossed my mind:

 **WHAT IF STAZ AND ZERO FAILED TO RESCUE ME?**

 **WHAT THEN?.**

 **NO… I had to stay positive.**

There was no time for doubts. Which is why what I was about to do, if I succeeded, there would be no turning back.

" **Staz,"** I said softly. Recognizing my voice he swung around in surprise.

" **Hey how'd you-,"**

I didn't let him finish. I walked straight up to him, and kissed him deeply. For a few minutes he gave in, and groped me. He suddenly gently pushed me away by my shoulders.

" **Why now?,"** he eyed me suspicious of my actions. I decided I wasn't going to tell him about Ayato and Laito just yet. Knowing Staz if I told him what had happened recently, I was sure he would try to kill them the next time I saw him.

" **I could never love Ayato Sakamaki even if I tried. I never felt a strong connection to anyone romanticly.**

 **UNTILL I MET YOU…**

 **Whether we succeed or fail against the Sakamakis. I want you to know if I had my own free will, I would choose you."**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

Without warning I backed her into a tree, using my left hand to pin both of her hands above her head. **"On one condition,"** I said sternly, as I licked her earlobe. " **From now on we do things my way." "STAZ,"** Yui started her voice indicating she didn't like his idea.

" **PROMISE ME,"** I whispered, as I trailed small kisses down her neck.

" **I PROMISE…"** She closed her eyes and moaned in surrender.

As soon as she said those words, I lifted her up making her wrap her legs around my waist. She clawed at my T-shirt desperately, as her tongue swirled around my own. As we broke away for air, I smirked at her, as I carefully pulled her top over her head.

" **Make passionate love to me Staz,"** She whispered in my ears.

" **Make me forget all my troubles…"** I bit her neck gently, as she shuddered and moaned. Her blood was surprisingly sweet, I buried my left hand in her hair, as I continued sucking her neck.

" **I hope your ready Yui Kimori,"** I said huskily, as my hands slipped under her skirt and fingered her clit. **"STAZ,"** She moaned my name breathlessly, as she arched her back in pleasure. **"After this we could never go back to how things once were."**

As I continued to play with her clit, I could feel hips moving in time with my strokes.

 **She was close…**

" **Now I say it,"** I demanded in a deep voice, as I sucked on her bottom lip.

" **You are mine."**

" **I'm yours."** she moaned as I felt her breath on my lips.

I shuddered in pleasure.

" **Say it again."** I whispered, as her hips moved uncontrollably.

" **I'm yours!,"** she exclaimed coming on my hand.


	31. Chapter 30

**WHEW! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I THINK A LONG CHAPTER WAS LONG OVERDUE.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

"You got to check out this new manga Zero," Staz rambled on in excitement. "It's called Big O, and the protagonist has a badass robot that he fights crime with." Staz continued to gush on, as he showed me the manga. "I'll check it out later," I answered handing it back to him.

"How come you're in such a good mood?," I frowned in suspicion. He usually was excited when he got new manga, but there was something else going on here. Suddenly the manga was blocking his face, as he pretended to read. "What are you talking about Zero," Staz stated from behind the manga.

"I'm always happy when I get new manga." "Whatever you say," I said not buying his act. "If I didn't know better, I would think that Yui and you finally hooked up…" I glanced at Staz just in time to see him lower the manga to stare at me, his pale face turning red.

"Hey guys," Yui's voice was suddenly heard, as she approached us, and sat next to Staz. (They are in their usual spot on the roof.) "Hi Yui," I said in a sing song voice, as my grin grew wider. I glanced from Staz to Yui finally understanding what was going on here.

"Uh Zero is something wrong?," Yui asked staring at me confused. "You've been smiling like that for more than a minute." "Oh it's a funny joke I just remembered," I replied keeping my eyes on Staz, who was still red in the face as he avoided my gaze.

 **Well I'll be damned…**

That explains his strange behavior yesterday. I had casually asked Staz yesterday, how he spent his afternoon, since I was running some errands. He kept blushing and responded that he had done nothing.

Yui hooking up with Staz…

I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yui," I stated nonchalantly, as I turned to her. It was time to put joking aside, and get down to business. "I hate to be the one to say this, but it's time you tell us what you saw in the mirror of the Great Beyond."

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

My gaze dropped into my lap, as I flinched. I was hoping this would never come up. I didn't want to recall those frightening images. "I-I," I stuttered as I closed my eyes to recall what I saw. "I saw Ayato transform into some sort of beast. His appearance was bizarre, he looked part dragon and vampire." I stated opening my eyes.

Staz and Zero said nothing, as they exchanged worried glances. "He had a red aura surrounding him, he was also using a golden bracelet to cause destruction around him."

" **Wait What!,"** Staz exclaimed spinning around to look at me in surprise.

" **Describe the bracelet,"** Staz said, as his eyes widened in fear. "It was made of gold," I explained. This was the first time I saw Staz so freaked out, and it made me worry. "It was the strangest bracelet I had ever seen, it was the shape of a triangle with a…"

I paused wondering if I should really tell them what I saw next. "With a what Yui?," Zero inquired curious now. I glanced at Staz, who stared back at me who seemed to be bracing for what came next. "An actual human eye staring back at me…"

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **Fuck!,"** I swore as I smashed my fist into the ground in anger. **"It's the hand of Horus."** I explained as I sat there staring up into the night's sky blankly. "It's a very powerful and ancient bracelet. It was made in the time when the Egyptians ruled. A powerful demon by the name of Ephorus had it in his possession. The demon made a deal with the demon king, who ruled at the time, he would protect the king, and his kingdom, if the demon king made the Gods make the bracelet into a powerful weapon."

"What weapon was that?," Zero questioned. "It made any demon, creature or vampire into the ultimate warrior. His wish was granted. No enemy could defeat the kingdom, until the tables were turned." "What happened?," Yui asked eagerly. "One of the comrades in his army planned to overthrow him as leader. Luckily he suspected and separated the eye from the bracelet.

You see the bracelet can't work without the eye and vice versa. He kept the bracelet, and hid the eye in an unknown location. When the enemy overthrow his army, and killed him they found the bracelet, only to realize they only had one piece. Legend has it whoever finds both pieces, and put them back together would be unstoppable…"

"So you think that Laito may be after the hand of Horus…" Zero whispered, as his eyes widened in realization. "It's possible," Staz answered distantly. I remained silent, as I stared at the ground in anger. "The demon was a relative to you wasn't he?," Yui asked suddenly.

"Yeah he was," I answered not looking up at her.

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

 **This was just fucking great.**

 **As if we didn't have enough on our plates…**

"Yui is Laito at school today?," I suddenly asked. "No, he told his brothers that he had some business to take care of." Yui explained. "So it's possible he he's gone looking for the hand of Horus," I stood up immediately. "Let's hope he hasn't already found it," Staz said standing up as well.

"Yui is there anything else that you think, that you might have seen in the Great Beyond." I questioned. "Come to think of it, before I saw all those images, I saw myself standing in front of a cathedral. The strangest thing was written on the door. I think it said our king is dead." Yui recalled.

" **I know that cathedral!."** I exclaimed. "My extensive research on the Land of the Lost mentioned that there were several cathedrals, but only one had a strange marking on the door, with those very words. It's on the island called the Black hole. It should take us three hours to get there!." **"Wait!,,"** Yui exclaimed in surprise.

" **We're leaving now?!."** "We're going, and YOU are going to class." Staz corrected Yui causing her to fold her hands and glare at him. "Fine," she said putting bag on her shoulder. As we floated off the ground, to head off to the Black hole, with the fate of Yui and the human world on our shoulders.

 **(LAITO'S P.O.V0**

I smiled as the figure that was walking towards me from a distance was finally in front of me. I was pleased that he was on time. After studying the Land of the Lost, I finally found what my father wanted me to find. "This is the hand of Horus." Seiji Komori said handing me the box.

"Well done Seiji," I smiled handing him a small bag. "Oh I called the gatekeeper and everything is arranged for when you go back to the underworld. You'll disappear without a trace." "Give Lord Heinz my respects," he said walking away.

 **Seiji you're such a fool…**

I had no intention of helping my father. He could rot in the underground cage for all I care. Now that I know about the hand of Horus, and what it is capable of, I could kill two birds with one stone. As soon as I find the eye, I was going to become the head of the family, and take my future bride all in one shot.

I could only imagine my father's face, when he realized I betrayed him. It's a shame I wouldn't see it.

 **The look would be priceless…**

I wasn't worried about his rage, even if he found a way out I would just destroy him with the hand.

 **I FELT POWERFUL…**

 **I FELT UNSTOPPABLE…**

 **I couldn't wait to show the world what I could do.**


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

My feet sunk into the sand, as I landed on the island called the Black hole. "It's been awhile since I've been here." I stated aloud sighing. **"What!,"** Zero exclaimed in disbelief. "Why didn't you say so before?."

I didn't respond.

Instead I glanced around taking in the surroundings. Ahead of us were thick tropical trees that blocking anything further. It almost feels like yesterday my brother Braz brought me here, whenever he had business to conduct. I was a kid back then, and Braz wasn't the demon king at the time, just next in line after our father.

Vampires that lived in the Black hole were a special kind. Instead of having red eyes like mine, there's were white as snow. They were called the darkness. Suddenly we heard a ruffling sound coming from the bushes. **"Show yourself!,"** I declared as my magic flared all around me.

The bushes parted to reveal a guy with long brown haired brunette guy. "Staz!," the guy exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?!." "We need your help Falcon," I stated approaching him. Falcon was a childhood friend of mine that I hadn't seen in years.

"Where looking for the hand of Horus." I drawled. "What for?," Falcon questioned in suspicion. "I hope you're not up to anything to anything sinister Staz Charlie Blood, that's one of our sacred-." "No, but I need to borrow it." I said, as Falcon growled in disapproval.

"Unless you want it to fall into the wrong hands." "What do you mean by that?," Falcon inquired completely caught off guard. "Here's the thing Falcon, my friend Zero and I suspect that a noble vampire like myself, has if not already stolen it. Unless you want another war…"

"This is bad," Falcon stated pacing back and forth in worry. He came to a halt and turned to Staz. "The hand of Horus, the bracelet is not here. Only the eye. So if what you're saying is true, then we all are in danger!." Without warning he took off into the bushes.

" **Falcon wait!,"** I shouted and ran after him. **"You don't understand!,"** he shouted back. "I need to warn our leader before-." Falcon never got to finish, because Zero tackled him to the ground. **"What the fuck!,"** Falcon spat angrily, as he struggled to get Zero off him.

Zero held down his neck making it impossible for Falcon to move. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but I had to stop you. Think about this for a moment. If you go to your leader he'll just max up security, and we won't be able to get close to the eye. We need that eye in order to draw the enemy to us."

"Fine," Falcon decided, as he stopped moving staring up at me.

Zero got off him, as Falcon got up and dusted off his clothes.

"You're in luck Staz, because I'm head of security in the temple. As a matter a fact, there's a special ritual going on, on the other side of the island so everyone including our leader would be distracted." "Wait," Zero spoke up. "So you're telling me that the eye is left in the open to be stolen?."

"Of course not," Falcon said as he began walking. We followed him quietly. "There's a powerful spell protecting it. Our leader is the only person who could break the spell." As we headed towards the temple I thought about the hand of Horus. This was some serious magic that we were dealing with.

Even if we walked out of here with the eye, what then?. I couldn't help but feel worried.

 **I had a bad feeling about all this…**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

Upon entering the dim litted room, I paused at the entrance. "You feel it too," Staz stated halting in front of me. "Yeah." I answered. From the moment I entered the room, I could feel the dark energy hit me like a tsunami. This was the first time I ever heard about the hand of Horus. What if the eye attacked us somehow if we tried to retrieve it?. Whatever mystic powers the hand had, we were about to find out…

"Centuries ago before Ephorus was killed, he managed to give my ancestor the eye. It's been hidden with my kind ever since. The eye was put into a glass jar, and caved it into the wall." Surrounding the walls of the jar were ancient hieroglyphics. "After my ancestor Trigun, sealed it here no one was able to take it out. That being said, I'm uncertain if any of you will be able to take it out. So who's it going to be to take this rare opportunity?"

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **I will,"** Zero spoke up stepping in front of me. He walked up to the eye, and stared at it for a moment. As he paused to look at it, I realized he began to breathe heavily, as he eyed the eyeball with uncertainty.

 **WAS ZERO AFRAID?...**

It was rare to see Zero nervous and uncertain. As we looked on Zero raised his hand slowly. As soon as his fingers touched the jar, he growled and backed away. **"Staz,"** he growled my name. "As soon as I touched the jar its power… it overwhelmed me…" I stared at the eye, as I approached it. I guess it was up to me…

 **I felt it as soon as I put my hands on the glass…**

 **I could suddenly hear the sound of my own heartbeat drown out the sounds around me. Suddenly I heard screams out of nowhere. Fear hit me like a ten ton truck. I realized I couldn't move my fingers from the jar.**

 **What the hell was going on?.**

 **I continued to hear the screams, I could feel the dark energy radiating from the eye.**

 **I couldn't let this feeling consume me…**

 **I have to fight it…**

My magic suddenly flared, consuming my entire body. I growled, as I strained to pull the jar out.

 **I didn't come all this way to fail…**

If I failed I would have to accept the fact that Yui would be trapped forever…

 **No I won't let that happen!.**

The ground rumbled suddenly, as I felt the jar slowly become loose.

And just like that the rumbling stopped, as the jar finally became loose. **"You did it,"** Falcon said in disbelief. "It has been centuries not even one of my own kind was successful, but you…" I was about to respond, when I was electrocuted. I dropped to my knees, as the jar slipped out of my grasp.

The jar never touched the ground, instead a solid snake like form wrapped itself around the jar, as it flew across the room.

" **I expect nothing less from Ephorus descendant."** Seiji Kimori stated grinning from across the room, with the eye now in his possession.


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **You again,"** I growled in irritation. "I guess there's no better time than ever to kick your ass!." "Really isn't that interesting," Seiji responded. "I wonder what the prince of the underworld wants with me." Instead of replying, I attacked him with my magic.

As my magic collided with his, his three headed snake form countered my attack. One of the snakes bit my hand thus electrocuting me. I dropped to my knees in pain as Seiji laughed. **"You're a fool to go up against Karl Heinz's sons. You think because you're royalty, you can do what the hell you want. If you want this eye, you're going to have to kill me in order to obtain it."**

As I slowly got to my feet, I had noticed that Zero had gotten into a fighting stance, and was about to attack. "Stay out of this Zero," I said nonchalantly never taking my eyes off of Seiji. **"I finally understand why Yui hates you so much."** I stated as my magic surrounded me once more.

" **YOU'RE SCUM!,"** I screamed using my vampire Tetsuzanko quickly catching him off guard. My technique enhances my physical strength, and executes a powerful shoulder strike. I didn't stop there. As he staggered, I took the opportunity since I was now standing behind him, and ripped off one of his snakes.

" **You left your own daughter to suffer at the hand of monsters!,"** I screamed in rage slamming my fist into the right side of his face. Seiji crashed into the wall from the impact of my fist. The jar flew out of Seiji's hand, before he collided with the wall. Falcon teleported and caught it before the jar hit the ground.

"You talk as if you're not one," Seiji said standing up now smirking. "Tell me Staz is she better off with you?. I find it hard to believe and noble like you doesn't suck blood."

" **Shut… up…"** I said through clenched teeth. **"You're such a hypocrite. I'm sure you filled her head with lies, telling her that you'll protect her. How's that working out for you, considering that she's getting married in a weeks' time."** As he said those words, one of his snakes shot forward quickly heading towards Falcon.

I quickly teleported in front of Falcon, and sent an energy blast towards the snake. Seiji jumped out of the way to the left, however I had teleported in front of him, before he had the chance to attack Falcon. His eyes widened in shock at my agility.

" **Whatever those sadistic freaks are making her do, it's not of her own free will. I don't expect you to understand anything about free will, now that you're Karl Heinz's puppet. Guess you'll never find out."** Without warning, or giving him time to process my words, I sent magic energy into my hand, and ripped his heart out. As I watched the organ pump in my hands for the last time, I realized Seiji began chanting something with his last breath. He only stopped when he coughed up blood.

" **You'll never have her Staz, her fate is sealed…"** was the last thing he said before he slumped to the ground.

 **THE JAR THAT CONTAINED THE EYE SUDDENLY SHATTERED…**

" **What the hell!."** Zero exclaimed in shock.

 **WHY DID THE JAR SHATTER ?...**

 **COULD IT BE THAT SEIJI HAD USED SOME SORT OF SPELL?.**

As I turned and faced Falcon and Zero, I saw the eye coming straight towards me.

 **I COULDN'T MOVE…**

 **The scary thing was I wasn't paralyzed by fear…**

I struggled inwardly in disbelief, as the eye not only smacked me in the forehead, but pushed itself into my forehead.

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

 **I couldn't believe what I just saw…**

The eye had pushed itself into Staz's forehead and disappeared. I teleported to Staz who was on his knees, with his head facing downwards.

" **Staz are you okay?!,"** I asked in panic. Falcon had joined me in silence.

I looked up to Falcon, hoping that he could give me some answers. Falcon stared back at me, just as dumbfounded as I was.

" **ZERO I CAN'T-,"** Staz managed to say still facing the ground. "Just relax, you don't-."

 **I NEVER GOT TO FINISH…**

Staz raised his head to reveal the eye fuse with Staz's forehead. I had to turn away, because all three eyes radiated off a bright light, which made it difficult to stare at him long.

 **WITHOUT WARNING HE LET OUT A TERRIFYING SCREAM…**

The impact of his voice shaked the entire temple, and sent Falcon and I flying backwards.

 **The last thing I remembered seeing was a bright light engulf Staz…**


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **Zero he's waking up!,"** I could hear Falcon shout, as my blurry vision cleared. As I sat up, I realized I was no longer in the temple, but back on the beach. "Staz," Zero said as he knelt next to me his voice laced with concern. "Yeah I'm fine," I managed to say, as I shut my eyes again because of the glare from the sun.

"What happened?," I questioned as I struggled to remember. As Zero and Falcon refreshed my memory, I noticed a tall guy that had a striking resemblance to Falcon, standing nearby never taking his eyes off me. "You remember my dad Staz?. This our leader Castell."

"You're a very lucky young man Staz." Castell said approaching us. "Many have tried to possess the eye and have died." "So how do I get it out of me?." I questioned. "You won't." came Castell's answer. **"What do you mean?!,"** I exclaimed in anger.

 **THERE HAD TO BE A WAY…**

"The only person who would have had a similar experience, would be your ancestor Ephorus. However he never revealed to anyone, how he managed to remove the eye."

" **You're lying,"** I growled baring my fangs in frustration. "I'm afraid not my boy." Castell stated remaining carlm. "So what happens now father?." Falcon asked turning to his father in worry. "I'm afraid this is just the beginning. Before Ephorus was captured and killed, he found a spell to absorb the eye into his mind, however little did he know that he was making a big mistake."

"How so?," Zero questioned curious now. "He wasn't himself, he spoke about having visions, and horrible out of body experiences. Even when he mysteriously found a way to remove the eye, he wasn't the same. You're on your own with this one Staz." Zero and Falcon stared at me worriedly in silence.

 **What if somehow this was for the best…**

Since the eye was within me, that meant Laito couldn't activate the hand of Horus. But if what Castell says is true, my life could be in danger. No sense worrying about it now, I had to approach the problem head on. "Thanks for everything Falcon and Castell."

I said as I began to float off the ground. "If I get out of this mess alive, I promise I'll return the eye to you."

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

As my fingers trembled while I punched in Staz's cell phone number, I kept looking over my shoulder in fear. I was standing in the school hallway during class time, trying to get into contact with Staz. I had done this before, in the past, and I had gotten caught.

I didn't want to resort to this, but I didn't have a choice. School was almost over, and I hadn't seen nor heard from Zero or Staz since yesterday.

 **WHAT IF THEY WERE KILLED?!.**

I shaked my head trying to shake away that thought..

 **Please let it be that I'm being paranoid, I kept chanting in my mind fearing the worst.**

It rang four more times, then went straight to voicemail.

" **DAMMIT!,"** I screamed throwing the expensive school telephone against the wall in frustration.

 **SOMETHING WAS WRONG…**

" **Yui,"** I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I swung around in complete joy recognizing the voice. **"Thank God,"** I said running into the arms of Staz. I pulled away a few seconds later, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. **"Oh my god!, I was so worried did you guys get the eye?."**

" **Yes," was the only answer I got.**

He cupped my face and smiled at me in a cunning way.

 **IT WAS WEIRD…**

"So what's next?," I asked him.

" **Whatever you want it to be,"** he stated suddenly laughing.

 **WAIT WHAT?...**

 **WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?….**

As he continued to laugh he gently moved my hands from his shoulders, to my sides, and stepped back.

 **AND JUST LIKE THAT WITH A BLINK OF AN EYE, LAITO WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME.**

" **OH… MY… GOD." I whispered in fear.**

 **I HAD WALKED INTO A TRAP…**

" **Surprise…"** he whispered as I stumbled back in complete shock.

I was too shocked to react.

" **In case you're wondering it's called the copycat spell. I finally know what you're up to," he whispered closing in on me. " I told you Yui, you can't win." " 'Cause what Laito?, You're the king of games?. I guess the king of games is about to lose. We know about the hand of Horus and the eye, and how it works. Staz and Zero are retrieving it as we speak.**

 **You lose either way." I spat angrily. "No matter, I'll just find a way to take it." He chuckled. "I can't wait to see Staz kick your ass, both you and Ayato." With those words he grabbed my left arm roughly, and pulled me into him and whispered.**

" **No wonder you feel so confident over the last couple of months, you think you've got this in the bag. Remember who you're messing with, not just me but Ayato. You'll never leave alive, you are OUR BRIDE now and for eternity." "Then prepare for death to be you're new friend, because I'm not going down without a fight."**

 **I whispered back.**

" **Laito," a familiar voice said behind us, that made the both of us jump. Laito pushed me away instantly, recognizing the voice, while my angry scowl switched into a smile.**

 **We heard that voice a thousand times, and by the looks of things, I wasn't sure how I was going to explain myself out of this one.**


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

 **(AYATO'S P.O.V)**

I looked on in indifference, as Yui hugged Laito and thanked him for his help. "No problem," Laito responded giving her his infamous smile. She then released Laito, and quickly snatched my hand up, as she pulled me along. "I'm so excited Ayato!, I still have to try on wedding dresses…"

As she jabbered on about our future wedding, I remained silent because I wasn't fooled on bit. Something was going on between Laito and Yui. I didn't hear the quiet conversation that they were having, but I certainly saw the body language and facial expression.

Laito's predatory gaze versus Yui's angry scowl.

 **I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN…**

Yui would usually tense up whenever Laito would enter the room, or when he stood in close promixty to her. I was so distracted with the preparation of the wedding, I wasn't able to put two and two together on the tension between them. What I didn't understand was why Yui couldn't come to me if she didn't feel uncomfortable around Laito.

Whatever the reason I decided to let it go.

 **FOR NOW…**

There was something more going on with Laito. For instance I remembered him sneaking in one night with an Excalibur box. (The night Laito retrieved the hand of Horus). That meant only one thing:

 **Laito had some sort of powerful artifact in his possession…**

The box was a giveaway. Usually vampires and other creatures from the underworld who had the box in their possession, meant it contained a powerful artifact.

 **WHAT COULD LAITO BE UP TO?.**

Whatever it was I was going to find out. I knew my brother well. To catch Laito you had to be sharp, and lie in wait for your moment. Which was exactly what I was going to do. As a matter a fact from when Ayato Sakamaki was with Laito or Yui, he is the naïve mischievous go lucky groom to be…

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

As I strolled through the empty school hallways, I could feel myself become angry again. All that time Zero and I spent yesterday going through magic books, and we still came up with nothing to get the eye out of me. Time was running out, and we couldn't afford anymore setbacks.

Not even my brother the demon king had any solution to this problem. What if Castell is wrong?. All those things Castell had told me about visions, and out of body experiences, and yet nothing had happened.

 **My mind wondered to Yui…**

I wondered how she was holding up. It's obvious she might be worried, since Zero and I ditched school yesterday unknowing to her. I just hoped she kept focused, and waited for us to tell her her next move.

 **AND JUST LIKE THAT I WASN'T IN THE HALLWAY ANYMORE…**

Instead I was standing on a battlefield of some sort, crowded with men at war. My magic flared up instantly to protect myself, as I walked in a circle to really take in my surroundings. The sound of swords and axes clashing, with the sight of warriors body parts being chopped off, and flying all over the place.

The air was mixed with sweat and blood. I couldn't stop going around in a circle at what I saw.

 **Castell was right ….**

 **The eye it has… it has…**

 **My thoughts vanished when I spotted a certain warrior.**

It's obvious I had never met Ephorus, but I remembered my father describing him. A few yards from me stood a six foot warrior who wielded the sword, against his enemies with perfect precision. His eyes had resembled my brothers, blank in expression, but can become feral in a matter of seconds in a battle.

I watched in total fascination, as he striked down his enemies. Suddenly an enemy from came out of nowhere, and chopped him with an axe from behind on the shoulder.

" **NNNNOOOOOOO!"** I screamed in fear knowing exactly how this was going to end. I watched in horror, as Ephorus dropped to his knees. Two other enemies appeared as one yanked him back by the hair, while the other pulled his hand back horizontally aiming for his heart.

I was about to attack, when I felt two warm hands clasp my face, and just like that I was standing back in the hallway with Yui clasping my face. **"Breathe Staz breathe,"** she whispered. I finally took a deep breathe. My throat felt dry, I was now completely soaked in sweat from head to toe.

"What happened Staz?," she asked worry etched all over her face. "I-I." I stuttered unable to form a full sentence. "Take a breath," she told me, as I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes. "Where's Zero?," she asked after a moment of silence. "I left before him. I wanted some time to think," I mumbled.

"I think you should sit down somewhere if you're feeling like this," she stated. I straightened up and wiped my face on my arm, finally feeling like myself again. So many emotions hit me on the battlefield. Rage, fear, and shock all mixed together.

Without warning Yui walked straight into my arms. **"I missed you…"** she whispered as I slowly embraced her. " I thought you guys were killed, next time get into contact with me stupid." I grinned at her statement, as I continued to hug her.

 **SUDDENLY A THOUGHT HIT ME LIKE A TON OF BRICKS.**

I gently untangled Yui from around me, and looked her in the eye. She stared back at me confused.

 **IT WAS NOW OR NEVER FOR ME TO TELL THE TRUTH…**

"When we got to the island called the black hole we found the eye." "So you were successful," she said smiling brightly.

 **IT PAINED ME INSIDE AT WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY NEXT…**

" **However your father was after it as well, I had no choice which led me to kill him…"**

" **I'm so relieved,"** she responded wiping away a few tears that had formed. "You're not mad at me?," I asked confused. "Why would i?," she answered smiling now. "I wanted the truth about my father, and now I know who he truly is. I can finally let go."

I let out a deep sigh, as my shoulders slumped with relief. "I honestly thought you'd hate me for what I did."

" **HE CHOOSE HIS FATE."** Yui dismissed.

Even though she brushed it off, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

 **HOW MUCH MORE PAIN DID SHE HAVE TO ENDURE TO BE RID OF HER PAST?.**

 **SHE HAD ENDURED SO MUCH…**

I was about to embrace and kiss her, when this loud mouth chic named Sherry showed up. **"There you are!,"** Sherry exclaimed taking Yui's hand and dragged her away. "I need your final word on the colors for the bride maids party."

 **WAIT WHAT?.**

" **BRIDES MAID!," I exclaimed immediately teleporting in front of them in order to stop Sherry's quick steps.** Sherry raised an eyebrow at me, as if I was stupid. "Don't you know Staz?. Yui is getting married within two days to Ayato Sakamaki. You're so out of the loop Staz it's sad." With that she continued to drag Yui down the hallway.

 **I was at a loss for words…**

 **As Yui glanced back at me sadly, I could see the words "sorry I kept this from you" written all over her face. Her eyes dropped to her shoes in guilt. As she disappeared around the corner, I continued to stare at the empty space in disbelief.**

 **WHY DID SHE KEEP THIS FROM ME?!.**

 **DID AYATO THREATEN HER?!.**

 **Whatever the reason, I was going to face Ayato.**

 **EYE OR NO EYE…**

 **I WAS GOING TO SAVE YUI FROM THIS MADNESS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO…**


	36. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

" **Staz,"** Zero called my name quietly, as we teleported into the Sakamaki garden. **"This is our moment. Are you sure you're ready for this?."** Staring at the mansion I growled. **"We couldn't have picked a better morning."** I still couldn't believe that Yui was going to get married today.

It was midnight, after doing some inquiries about from my classmates, we had exactly four hours to stop the wedding. So far we had the advantage since Zero casted an invisible spell on us. However it wasn't going to last long, so we needed to come to a decision now.

"I think we should just walk in the front door," I said turning to Zero. "It's not like they can see us." "Not a good idea. Don't forget where short on time with the spell, besides I've snuck into the Sakamakis lots of time to see Yui. So I have an idea to get around. I'll teleport us to… Hey are you listening to me Staz?!."

Zero stated annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to him.

" **Zero teleport us to Yui's room,"** I whispered coming to the realization that I had disregarded some info that I should have remembered. "That's not a good idea Staz-," I grabbed Zero by his collar, and pulled him into me. **"Teleport us to Yui's room now."** Zero's eyes widened in realization at what I was getting at.

I still hadn't gotten the eye out of me, but that was the least of my worries. I hope that we weren't too late…

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

I always thought my wedding day would be the mos happiest day of my life. I never would have thought I would be getting married at 4am, or being married to a vampire .If my past self could see me now, she would have thought she had stepped into a different universe.

This is exactly how I felt. I was getting married in four hours, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Sitting on my bed in knees pulled up to my chest in sadness. If Staz and Zero failed in getting me out of this hell hole, my fate would be sealed…

There would be no getting away from Ayato, and there would be no telling the punishment would be if I tried. After Sherry dragged me off to discuss the wedding, I hadn't seen Staz and Zero since. I was dying on the inside to know what they had planned.

The only little comfort I had, was that Ayato had granted my request, in which he would give me an hour to myself undisturbed. I knew very well that that "little comfort" was just delaying my impending doom. I got up silently, and headed to my balcony to get some fresh air.

As I pushed the balcony doors opened, I immediately glanced up into the sky.

 **BIG MISTAKE…**

" **Oh no…"** I whispered as my heart began to race. I was staring up at a blood shot moon. I backed away widely afraid of what it would do to me. In fright I fell over a chair, and hit my head. As I hit my head on the ground, the excruciating pain in my gums came next, as fangs fought to burst out of my gums.

My body felt hot all over, as I began to levitate off the ground.

 **HOW COULD I FORGET THAT THE DAY OF MY WEDDING WAS ON THE BLOOD FESTIVAL OF THE MOON!?.**

I had forgotten all about what Zero had said about me turning temporarily into a vampire. As my body floated back to the ground, I realized my worst fear had come to reality.

 **I WAS EXPOSED AND THERE WAS NOONE TO SAVE ME THIS TIME…**


	37. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

 **(LAITO'S P.O.V)**

I closed the door to Reiji's study quietly. Finally I was alone. I was finally able to shake Kanato from following me around, since our home was full of caterers, cooks, and maids all preparing for the wedding. I didn't have to worry about Reiji, since he was busy helping Ayato finalizing a few things.

I opened my left hand, and chanted some ancient words smiling victoriously.

 **EVERYTHING HAS FALLEN INTO PLACE…**

No one knew that I had the hand of Horus in my possession, and I had found a powerful ancient spell to draw out the eye. Suddenly a small ball of yellow energy, appeared floating above my left palm. "Find the eye of Horus," I said to the ball of energy. The ball split apart and vanished.

Those idiots Staz and Zero will never know what hit them. They could hide the eye all they want, but in the end I'll be the one who will be victorious. It's been fun playing this cat and mouse game, but now it was time to come to an end.

 **I WIN…**

 **(AYATO'S P.O.V)**

Staring at Laito's Excalibur box in my room, I was at the crossroads with what I should do. I had two choices: It was either I opened up the box, finding out what Laito had been hiding all this time, or put back the box, and trust my brother. I stretched my hand slowly to open the it, but paused as the overwhelming feeling of fear ran through me.

 **DID I REALLY WANT TO KNOW?.**

Laito was a pro at hiding surprises...

Opening the Excalibur was like opening a jack in the box. You weren't exactly sure what the surprise was, but whatever it was, meant to scare the hell out of you.

 **MY HANDS NOW TOUCHED THE BOX COVER…**

Flashes of our childhood crossed my mind. Even though we were triplets Laito and I were never that close. Sure we came together as brothers to take down our common enemies, but that was more for the sake of our noble reputation, rather than for one another.

Before I decided to confront Laito this morning, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. By checking the Excalibur box before I confronted him. If Laito was stupid enough to cross me, then I was more than ready to teach him a lesson. I knew that he thought I was a fool, but me switching his Excalibur box with an identical one with one that I had, proved that I wasn't.

I grinned feeling rather pleased with myself for outsmarting my brother, who wasn't easily fooled.

 **I SLOWLY OPENED THE BOX…**


	38. Chapter 37

**SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO SHORT, BUSY AT THE MOMENT…**

 **CHAPTER 37**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

" **Yui!,"** Staz gasped in fear scoping her up in his arms. As I came closer, I noticed she was crying softly. **How could I have forgotten that she would turn on the next full moon?.**

" **It's over Staz,"** Yui continued to sob into his chest. **"Ayato is going to find out, there's no way in hiding this. He's going to punish me I just know it."** "We won't let him harm you Yui, right now oh shit…" Staz paused looking at his arm.

 **Damn!, the invisibility spell had worn off making it harder to escape. "** Teleport Yui and yourself back to our hiding spot in the garden. Then we can figure it out from there-." Suddenly Staz dropped Yui, letting out a painful scream.

" **STAZ!,"** Yui and I exclaimed in surprise. Staz dropped to his knees, and held his head. I teleported behind Staz, and put my hand over his mouth to avoid him screaming again.

" **Oh my God!,"** Yui gasped kneeling down next to Staz. "Take his right arm," I commanded putting Staz's left arm over my neck. "We need to get him out of here, and out in the garden." "But-," "I promise I'll explain what's going on, but first we need to-"

" **The eye,"** Staz whisperedin pain. **"It's forcing itself out… of… me."** At the exact moment the eye emerged from his forehead, and floated towards the wall as it went right through it.

The next thing we knew Staz fell face first on the ground completely passed out. No!, this wasn't going as we planned. We couldn't afford to get caught, in this position, all our planning would be for nothing. Yui must have read my mind, as she quickly picked up his arm, and put it over her neck.

I quickly teleported us out of the room…


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

 **(LAITO'S P.O.V)**

Victory was so close I could almost taste it. Tonight would change my life forever…. I couldn't wait to see Ayato's face, when he realized how powerful I had become, and how powerless he would be when I take Yui away from him. I couldn't wait to take away whatever little power Ayato had.

I was just about sick of his grandiose of delusion. Taking Yui would be the final nail in the coffin, to his soon to be damaged ego. I slowly opened the exalibur box, as I began to wonder when the eye would show up. **"NO…"** I gasped in disbelief at what I saw. Instead of finding the hand of Horus, I was staring back at wishbones.

There was only one person who could have done this, and that was Ayato.

 **HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN?.**

I backed away in fear, as I continued to stare at the wishbones.

 **THERE WAS NOWAY HE COULD HAVE KNOWN…**

 **UNLESS…**

 **DID HE SEE ME SNEAK IN THE NIGHT I BROUGHT THE HAND HOME?!.**

 **THAT HAD TO BE IT!.**

When we were kids, Ayato was the only one of us that would do this. If it wasn't his wishbones, it would be something else. It was Ayato's way of saying that he knew, and that it was only a matter of time before he used whatever you were hiding against you.

 **I PALED AT THAT THOUGHT.**

 **I WAS SO OVERCONFIDENT THAT I HAD UNDERESTIMATE AYATO…**

I glanced out the window to spot Yui and Zero hiding in the garden.

 **MY GET OUT JAIL CARD…**

 **If I could bring those two at Ayato's feet, especially bringing forward the fact that Yui was scheming to escape, I might just be spared by my brother…**

 **(AYATO'S P.O.V)**

I felt my left eye twitch in anger, as I let out aloud growl. I was looking down at the hand of Horus in disbelief. Why am I not surprised, it was Laito after all.

 **THE KING OF ALL SNAKES…**

 **EVERYTHING ALL MADE SENSE NOW…**

 **The strange behavior, the silent resentment, was all leading up to this.**

I wasn't entirely sure what Laito's ultimate motive was, but one thing was for sure. This powerful artifact could make you powerful.

 **EVEN POWERFUL ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY…**

My eyes widened in realization, as a frightening thought came to mind. If becoming the head of the family was in his plans, then it was possible that he might take Yui from me…

" **Son of a bitch!," I hissed as I felt my fangs lengthen in rage.**

Just as I was about to go after Laito, I saw something bizarre move at the corner of my eyes. It was an eye that came through the wall in some sort of yellow force field. It floated right up to me, and floated down to the bracelet.

The eye then went into the empty circle, and attached itself to it. The entire room felt like a strange energy had entered. The bracelet now floated out of the box in front of me, as I could feel the bracelet's power alluring me.

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PUT THE BRACELET ON READY TO EXACT MY REVENGE…**


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

 **(ZERO'S P.O.V)**

 **THIS WAS BAD.** Staz was still out cold, while Yui sat hugging herself crying softly. I monitored the open driveway,that lead to the road. **SO MANY PEOPLE…** Cooks, caterers, maids, and butlers all busily moving around. It would be impossible to get to the front gate unnoticed, especially with Staz passed out, and Yui having nothing to disguise her face.

I growly lowly in frustration.

 **THAT LEFT ME WITH TWO OPTIONS:**

Either we teleported to my house, which might end up in backfiring, since that would be the first place the Sakamaki brothers would look, once they found out that Yui was missing. My other option was to teleport all of us to the underworld. Yet that would still be a problem, since Yui has never been there, which meant it would be impossible for her to teleport on her own.

If I teleported all three of us, it would suck all my energy leaving Yui and Staz vulnerable, if they find us. **Option one it is.** I would just have to figure out the rest, once we make the move. I was about to turn and tell Yui my plan, when she called my name in fear. I swung around to see Laito.

"Got to hand it to you Zero, you got some balls coming here, and taking my brother's bride." Laito grinned, but his smile was far from genuine. **"She's no longer anyone's bride. Her freedom starts now."** I countered as my magic flared up all around me.

" **Then prepare to die-"** Laito said before he paused. The corner of my eyes I saw Yui move, the next thing I knew, was Yui had slammed her fist into Laito's face with all her strength, sending him into a tree. The tree made an exploding sound, from the impact of Laito crashing into a tree.

" **Yui… wow…"** was my only reply, as Yui gasped for air.

" **THAT… WAS… FOR… WHAT…YOU…DID…TO…ME"** Yui bellowed. **"You little bitch,"** Laito hissed angrily, as he stood up. **"Don't you worry you have a faith worse than death, waiting for you."** He disappeared using teleportation, and appeared in front of Yui.

 **TWO THINGS HAPPENED:**

As soon as Laito appeared a blur moved past Yui and I with an agility I had never seen before, that now stood between Yui and Laito. **"NO FUCKING WAY…"** I whispered in fear and awe.

 **THE MYSTERIOUS BLUR WAS AYATO.**

His appearance had changed drastically, he had wings of a Gargoyle sprouting from his shoulders, while the left side of his face was covered in callous scales, down to his left arm.

 **HE WAS NOW PART VAMPIRE AND DRAGON….**

 **THIS MEANT ONE THING…**

I quickly glanced at his arms and realized i was right. He was wearing the hand of Horus which meant that we had failed.

 **DOOMSDAY BEGINS NOW….**

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

"Ayato I caught Yui-" Laito began surprised to see Ayato. Without warning Ayato slammed his fist into Laito's chest, as he brutally pulled out Laito's heart. **"The fuck…"** I whispered in fear backing away from Ayato as I watched Laito dropped lifelessly to the ground.

 **IT HAD COME TRUE…**

What I saw in the mirror of the great beyond came to pass. It wasn't just his appearance that frightened me, but the fact that I had spotted the hand of Horus on his hand. Our (Staz, Zero, and I's) worst nightmare had come through. As my vampire instincts screamed at me to run from Ayato.

I could feel the power radiating off him. I glanced at Laito's corpse. His eyes were open, you could see the shock in his eyes.

" **YUI,"** Ayato brought me out of my frightened thoughts. His voice sounded so gentle, and comforting unlike his appearance. **"Stay with me,"** Ayato reassured as he outstretched his left arm toward me. **"Let me keep you safe…"**

" **NO!,"** I growled feeling anger suddenly replacing my fear.

" **I NEVER LOVED YOU."** I hissed.

Ayato's emotionless expression faltered, as it turned into shock and grief.

" **I COULD NEVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU. YOU THINK I ENJOYED BEING YOUR BRIDE?!. YOU HELD ME CAPTIVE, RAPED ME AND FORCED ME TO SUBMIT IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.**

 **I RATHER DIE THEN LOVE YOU."** I screamed in rage. For a moment Ayato just stood there in sadness, glancing at his feet. He finally glanced at me, and narrowed his eyes.

" **You've turned,"** he stated sharply, as he took a few steps forward. **"Who turned you?!,"** he hissed in anger. I backed away in fear, as he stepped forward.

" **Was it Laito?...** **ANSWER ME YUI!."** Ayato yelled at me. "It wasn't Laito…" I answered. I could see the jealousy in his eyes. Just the fact someone else had turned me before him, was making him burn with anger. **"If you won't come to me willingly, then I'll drag you down the altar by force. It's either your my lover willingly, or become my prisoner."**

He teleported so fast my eyes didn't see him move for a split second.

 **Standing directly in front of me, he reached for my hand….**

 **MY HAND NEVER MET HIS…**

Instead Staz's fist slammed into his face sending Ayato flying into the mansion…


	41. Chapter 40

**GRAND FINALE PEOPLE!.**

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

As Ayato crashed into the mansion, screams could be heard from the maids who were outside, as they scampered to safety. **"For most of her life she was your so called lover. But it ends today. You're sick Ayato."** I growled in rage. As the dust cleared from where Ayato crashed, I saw a blur move and disappeared.

 **SHIT HE'S FAST…**

I suddenly felt strong hands grab my neck. The next thing I knew I was thrown towards the mansion. He had thrown me so quickly towards the mansion, that I didn't have time to teleport out of the way. I groaned in pain, as I struggled to get up from the impact. The next thing I knew, I was being hauled up by my neck.

I struggled to get out of his grip. **"She will never be the same again, not after what I've done to her."** Ayato chuckled making my blood boil. **"SHE… WILL… NEVER… LOVE… YOU…"** I wheezed. He then slammed me into the ground. His newfound strength caused the ground to dent deeply, because of the impact.

He slammed me again and again, as I screamed in pain. My entire body screamed from the pain, I couldn't seem to summon enough magical energy to fight back. The effects of the eye still had me drained. Ayato suddenly lifts me by the neck, and starts squeezing attempting to crush my windpipes.

I clawed at his hands in his deathly grip.

" **I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!,"** I suddenly heard Yui scream. She launched herself into the air, ready to attack Ayato. Ayato turned using his other hand, as he made Yui halt and float in the air. She struggled to move. He slowly dropped his hand, as she remained in the air unable to move.

" **You're going to sit here and watch me kill your so called boyfriend."** Ayato said to Yui giving her cruel smile. Zero appeared out of nowhere, and smashed his fist into Ayato's face, however his attack was of no effect. Ayato grabbed Zero and threw him into the mansion. The impact knocked Zero out completely.

" **Zero no!,"** Yui screamed. **"And now to finish you off,"** Ayato growled at me, as he went back to trying to crush my windpipe. As I felt my life getting sucked out of me, my eyes turned to Yui. Her sherbet pink eyes held so much emotional turmoil, I knew it was only a matter of time till she reached her limit mentally. As my vision blurred, I heard Yui let out a scream.

The next thing I knew, I heard Ayato say **"What the hell!,"** as he dropped me. I wheezed and gasped for air. As I slowly stood up, I saw Yui attacking Ayato. I didn't know how she got out of Ayato's invisible grip, she was screaming in anger, as she attacked him nonstop.

 **Ayato is distracted, this maybe my only chance…**

I teleported from behind, and snatched the hand of Horus off his hand. Ayato instantly loses his half dragon form. Ayato throws Yui in the garden to get her completely off him. "Now to finish you off!." Ayato screamed, as he grabbed me by the neck again.

 **SHIT**!. **even though I had the bracelet he was still powerful which meant he absorbed a lot of its power.** I still hadn't recovered, so I was unable to fight back.

" **THIS WAS IT…"** I thought bitterly. "I was going to die by Ayato Sakamaki's hand."

 **AND JUST LIKE THAT HE LET GO OF ME…**

Ayato clutched his chest, as he dropped to his knees in pain.

" **WHAT'S… HAPPENING!..."** Ayato managed to blurt out. "It's the serum…" Yui said slowly approaching me. I watched as Ayato let out a blood curling scream…

We also heard screams from the house, which meant the other brothers were also affected. **"I'm still going to kill him.,"** I growled finally feeling my magical energy restored. As my fist flared up with my magic, Yui rested her hand on my shoulder. "Let him live. He's no longer a threat to you and I anymore…"

" **How are you so sure?,"** I questioned not wanting to take any chances. "Because the serum I used can cause irreversible damage. Which means he will no longer be vampire but human."

 **(YUI'S P.O.V)**

As Staz and I helped Zero to his feet I felt tears running down my cheek. "Yui are you hurt!," Staz and Zero asked in a panic. "No," I quickly said smiling.

" **It's finally over… I'm free."** I said running into Staz's arms. "Yes it's finally over." He sighed into my hair hugging me back. I pulled away after a moment, and walked towards Ayato who was still lying on the ground, covering his face with his hands. He laid there sobbing.

" **WHY YUI?,"** Ayato suddenly asked knowing I was standing next to him. "You know why." I answered. It was strange to see Ayato so vulnerable and broken, since he usually was the one with the power.

" **YOU NEVER LOVED… ME…"** Ayato managed to choke out, as he continued to sob. "Come on," Staz appeared leading me away from Ayato. "His nightmare has just begun." Staz chanted something, and opened up a portal. "Now that everything is over, I'm heading back to the underworld. I had enough of the human world." Staz stated turning to me. "You can come along if you want. You would be taken care of. I won't force you, the choice is yours."

Staz said gently outstretching his left hand, encouraging me to join him. I stared at his hand, then turned to Zero. "Your call Yui." Zero simply said. I silently took Staz's hand.

" **Thank you for everything."** I smiled at Zero, and took Staz's hand. "Ready to start a brand new life," Staz said gently. I stared at the portal, as a million questions ran through my mind. Despite all my questions, I was a ready to make a change, and finally be happy.

" **I'M READY,"** I answered.

I slowly walked towards the portal, leaving not as a prisoner, but a woman who was free, and had finally found her voice…

 **THE END**

 **WHEW!, IT'S FINALLY OVER. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Mikasyo, MariTivolli, and Deathstar101 for all the reviews.**

 **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEAL TO THIS STORY:**

 **THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

 **BECAUSE REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD…**


End file.
